Death Eater's Daughter
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: Skye and Jemma's final year at Hogwarts begins…and is off to a rough start. Winning the TriWizard Tournament and becoming a werewolf has made Skye famous in the wizarding world. Not a single witch or wizard will not know of her accomplishments and one wizard in particular, one of the most notorious Death Eaters, is eager to see for himself—Skye's father. Sequel to "Big Bad Wolf"
1. Invenire

**A/N: This fic will be 99% angst. Recommended that you read the beginning part of the Slytherin to my Heart series before this one, but you could still understand this for the most part if you haven't.**

"Mom, this is crazy! You can't be serious? Hogwarts is the safest place for me, you've gotta know that!" Skye shouted back at her mother. The night after Jemma had left to return home to prepare for their last year at school, Jiaying had dropped quite the bomb on all of her daughter's plans. She wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

* * *

 _"Competing in the Triwizard Tournament is no small feat, my darling girl. To win it is an even greater accomplishment and I am so proud of you."_

 _Skye blushed at her mother's words. She remembered the howler she had sent after completing her first task, having been furious that one, she had entered the tournament, and two, that she had not told her mother._

 _Now that it was all over, despite some of the lingering consequences, Skye was relieved that Jiaying was proud. Jemma was proud of her too._

 _" You have proven that you are a strong, capable, and formidable witch, among other things," Jiaying was no longer smiling, and instead looked grim as she stared at her daughter. Skye was confused. If she was all of those things then why did her mother look so worried now, unless..._

 _"Cal will want to meet with you..."_

 _"Well I don't want to meet with him!" Skye retorted. What was her mother thinking? She wasn't going to go to Azkaban and take a day trip to visit her death eater father._

 _"You may not have a choice, Skye. He has broken out-"_

 _"What?! How did he do that?! We need to warn people! I need to get Jemma and-"_

 _"No, He will find you, Skye. It is not a matter of if, but when, and we must make sure that it is on our terms. The ministry has been notified. I fear that school will not be the safest place for you. It is too easy of a location-"_

 _"So what you're saying is I can't go back to Hogwarts?!"_

 _"_ _ **Yes**_ _."_

* * *

"Skye, we have gone over this. I know that you are upset, but school will be the first place Cal goes to look for you. We both know it," her mother said sternly, leaning over her boiling cauldron. She had been stewing up some of Skye's werewolf potion for several days now, having taught Jemma how to do it over their long summer together. She was bottling it up and placing them in a special carrying case. Everything else around the house was covered or packed away. They were leaving.

"The Headmaster won't let him in! The school is full of powerful witches and wizards. He wouldn't be able to get to me," Skye protested further. She had refused to pack her things, and it was causing Jiaying to get irritated.

"Your father is more than capable, Skye. I know that, you know that. You would risk the safety of every student there just because you want to go to school?" Her mother questioned, finally turning from her potion and pointing the copper spoon at her daughter, "You're not going. That is final. He is going to come for you. All we can do is hide away until the ministry finds him."

"That could be forever!" Skye shouted, slamming her fist down onto the wooden table. It cracked under the pressure and she quickly withdrew it when Jiaying shot a pointed glare in her direction. The brunette still wasn't used to her newfound strength. "Please, at least let me tell Jemma?!"

Jiaying let out a long sigh and finally abandoned the potion all together and turned to face her daughter, "Absolutely not. We can't risk Jemma knowing where you are going to be. I know you love her, but this is for the best. You're famous now, Skye Johnson. Everyone is going to know your face,and if they don't, they live an even more secluded life than us here. By winning that tournament, you proved yourself to be a formidable witch. Your father will want to find you and convince you to join him, and he will do anything within his power to make it happen. Do you think, even for a second, that he would not use Jemma to his advantage if she knew where you are? He would. In a heartbeat he would. You will be putting her in danger if you tell her. I know it hurts, but you need to let her go to school and stay there. It will be safe for her, just not for you. Now go and pack your things. We are leaving for the safe house in an hour." Jiaying instructed, and stared down the teary eyed stare her daughter was giving her.

Skye turned tail and stormed up the stairs and Jiaying could hear the echo of the door slamming ring throughout the house. She hated to do this to Skye, but she knew that her father wasn't something to think idly of. He would do what needed to be done to achieve his goal, and Jiaying would have to do the same thing to protect their daughter from him, even if it meant Skye had to keep it a secret from her girlfriend. This was going to be hard on them, and with Skye's condition, keeping her safe was going to be an even more difficult task. Her heart hurt for her daughter and for Jemma, but it would be for the best. With Cal escaped from Azkaban and galavanting about after their daughter, Jiaying couldn't risk it.

* * *

Jemma was excited. She was more than excited, she was exhilarated. She was now boarding the train to head to her last year at Hogwarts. Though the idea of finishing school and starting her career seemed a daunting task, she was still ready for it. Jemma and Skye could get through anything if last year was any proof. Skye had almost gotten drained by dementors, they were both almost killed by a dragon, and then Skye made it through the Forbidden Forest and becoming a werewolf. Nothing could stop them.

It took a little shoving, but Jemma managed to make it to the back of the Hogwarts Express to the little pod where she and Skye first met, where they now met up each year. This would be the last time they would do it, and it made Jemma a little nostalgic. Skye wasn't there yet, but this wasn't unusual. It wasn't the first time her girlfriend had jumped on the train just before it departed. It wouldn't have surprised her if Skye did it just to make her anxious, because she liked deadlines and being places on time. It was no matter though, she would wait for her like she did at the beginning of each year.

Throwing her bag up onto the rack, Jemma saved one book and took her place in her usual seat against the window, opening the thick thing on her lap and letting herself get wrapped up in it. She couldn't help but glance out the window onto platform nine and three-quarters every now and then, looking for the distinct brown waves that could only belong to her girlfriend. It was getting closer to the time her ticket said the train was to pull out, but Skye still hadn't arrived, and it made Jemma nervous.

If Jemma didn't leave Skye at the end of each summer to go home and prepare her things, she would have made sure the girl got out of the house on time, but between Skye and Jiaying, it was nearly an impossible task to be at the station on time with all of Skye's things. Strigi and Archi usually ended up bringing things throughout the first week that Skye had somehow forgotten, even though Jemma pushed a list on her and tried to get her to use it. She knew what she was getting the wolf girl for Christmas this year, she needed a remembrall.

Eventually, Jemma got settled and lost track of time. Before she knew it, the train moved beneath her and jolted, causing panic to rise in Jemma's chest. Skye still wasn't on board. Even as the train began to chug and pull out of the station, Skye was still nowhere in sight. Jemma pressed her hands against the glass and she could feel tears biting at the back of her eyes, though it wasn't like anything was truly wrong. Jiaying would find a way to get the Slytherin girl to school, Jemma would just miss her company during the long train ride and she was upset that their tradition was ruined on their last year.

Even after the station was far behind them, Jemma kept her eyes glued to whatever was outside the window. She slumped back into her seat and wished Skye didn't have a tendency to oversleep

"Excuse me, are you Jemma Simmons?" A shy, hesitant voice caught Jemma's attention and she finally looked away from the window towards the entrance to what was usually her and Skye's set of seats. A young boy, probably a first year, was standing in the doorway nervously. His dark, shaggy hair fell over his eyes and he lightly flipped it to the side so he could see. Jemma couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. He truly was an adorable little kid and she could see him being sorted into Ravenclaw. The way he was dressed reminded Jemma of herself the first day, all cardigans and button-ups and ties, even though they didn't have to be in their robes yet.

"Yes, that's me. Come on in, take a seat." Jemma waved him in, trying to make the little boy as comfortable as possible. His eyes lit up and he bounded over to the seat in front of Jemma, holding something pentagonal in his hand. She didn't know how she'd missed it before, he was holding a chocolate frog card.

"You're Daisy Skye Johnson's girlfriend, aren't you?" He asked, a huge, dopey smile on his face. Jemma was shocked, no one had recognized her by name like that, and suddenly she remembered. Skye won the Triwizard Tournament, she was sort of a celebrity now.

"Yes I am." Jemma smiled, her grin growing even wider when the kid thrust his arm in her direction.

"Will you ask her to sign this? It would mean the world to me." He said nervously, his hand wavering as he showed Jemma the chocolate frog card. A laugh nearly escaped the Ravenclaw's throat as she took the card in her fingers. She'd spent so long collecting them, and now her girlfriend's face was on one of them, smiling up and her and waving. It made Jemma miss her, even though she only left her girlfriend's house a few days ago. They rarely spent time apart anymore, so only an insignificant amount of time was enough to make her feel their separation.

"I'm sure she would love to." She told him. "How will I know who to return it to?" Jemma asked the first year.

"Oh, my name is Aiden. Aiden Woodill." He stated. Jemma suspected this was going to be only the first of many students that were fans of Skye, but Jemma didn't mind. She quite liked the look on Aiden's face when she promised to get Skye's autograph for him. She couldn't wait to see the look on Skye's face when Jemma told her about it.

* * *

Jemma hadn't been particularly worried on the train, she assumed Skye was just late, but when she didn't show up the first night, she was starting to get concerned. She had thought at first that Skye was just having trouble getting to Hogwarts, but she dropped that hypothesis when a week had gone by and she still hadn't arrived.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." She pushed her food around on her plate instead of eating it like everyone else was doing during breakfast.

"You're overreacting, this is probably just Skye's way of showing rebellion for the last time before she submits to her final year of schooling." Fitz joked, shoving another bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, come on, lil'mama, lighten up a bit. I'm sure everything's just fine." Trip added. He'd moved over to their table during meals where seating didn't matter because he was also getting lonely without his constant partner in crime.

Jemma huffed and dropped her face down into her hands. Everyone was telling her to calm down, relax, she was overreacting, but Jemma just couldn't listen to them. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Even as the post began pouring in for the morning, Jemma felt depressed to see Strigi flying all by his lonesome, dutifully bringing her the paper, but she could tell she was sad as well. He'd spent all of their time at Hogwarts with Archi, just as she and Skye had, and Strigi was probably missing the tiny owl just as much as Jemma missed Skye.

"Thank you, Strigi, you're such a good boy." Jemma scratched the feathers under his beak, but nothing seemed to be able to cheer him up. She sighed, feeling the same way.

Just as she had started to calm down, everything was thrown back into chaos. As she unrolled the paper she nearly dropped it as she jumped up from her seat at the table.

"What is it?" Fitz asked curiously, leaning forwards to get a better look.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Jemma recognized the face on the front page immediately. It was Skye's father, Cal Johnson, the Death Eater, and the article was about his mysterious escape from Azkaban. She knew something had been up, but now she wished she had been wrong about the whole thing. _Bloody hell._ While Jemma had just been sitting in class all week, her girlfriend had probably been running from her psychopathic father. What if he'd gotten to her first, and that was why Skye wasn't at school?

Jemma remembered the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, she remembered it clearly. One of Skye's worst fears was her father, and for the past week she may have been facing it alone.

"I have to go...I have to find her." Jemma mumbled, grabbing all her things despite the protests of her friends and hurrying to the dormitories to pack. There would be no classes today, at least not for her, and she wouldn't go to another one until she found Skye.

* * *

The brunette was in an eternal state of pissed and had been so since she and her mother had left their house in the middle of the wilderness and arrived at one of many safe houses Jiaying had prepared in case of such an emergency. Skye and her mother had set up the perimeter upon arriving, fortifying it with spells and charms to keep anything and everything out. Skye didn't know where they were, her mother hadn't told her and she didn't recognize anything around her. It felt familiar, but that was probably only because of the trees. She did know that they were in the muggle realm now and no longer shielded by any magical barriers. She knew her mother had chosen this place because of the woods. Her 'time of the month' was approaching again and she would need a place to run around, even if she was in control of her own mind because of the potion. It wouldn't do to have her lumbering about the small cottage or have her antagonizing the flock of sheep behind the house.

Jiaying had been very thorough in their cover. She was a farmer, and the way she lived, Skye wasn't surprised by how easily people bought it. Muggles were gullible enough. She also knew her mother had chosen this place because, as everyone in the magical world seemed to know, Daisy Skye Johnson was famous. She was a magical celebrity. Muggles didn't know her from Eve. It was good planning, but it didn't make her feel any better.

It had been a week, and as she lay in bed at night, unable to sleep as usual, all she could think about was Jemma. What did Jemma think? What did Jemma feel? The brunette knew she must be worried out of her mind. Her heart ached to think of what Jemma thought of her now. They had parted with so many plans and now here she was, single handedly ruining all of them. She wanted so badly to send her a letter, to somehow tell her what was going on but she knew her mother had forbidden it. She was keeping Archi under strict watch, making sure that her daughter wasn't sending out any secret messages.

Skye had noticed a difference in the Pygmy owl too. The pair of them were a sad bundle together. She knew he was probably missing Strigi. Neither of them were used to being apart this long, and the brunette knew it was driving her crazy. The worst part was she couldn't do anything about it. She was being kept, like Rapunzel or Cinderella, under lock and key in the house. Jiaying was taking no chances. She was getting frustrated and they both knew the more frustration she built up, the more likely she was to hurt herself when she inevitably transformed. The potion would help, but all her pent up emotions just made it worse.

Over the summer, changing had hurt, but it had been fun, because Jemma was there. They had taken long walks along the edge of the woods together at night. Jemma would pet her affectionately before she raced off into the woods and come back with some wild animal she had caught. Jemma's presence had always calmed her down, made the breaking and reshaping of her bones a little more bearable...but she would have to go through it alone this time. She was not looking forward to it.

Finally, at some point closer to the early hours of the morning, Skye had settled down and fallen asleep. Sleep wasn't as comfortable, having grown used to Jemma's presence in the bed over the summer. Instead she thrashed about, turning over this way and that as she ran in her dreams. She would wake more exhausted than she had been when she had gone to bed later in the afternoon but with the same heavy heart.

* * *

It was dark out now, and like the rest of her Ravenclaw classmates, Jemma was supposed to be asleep. A lot of things were supposed to be, though, this wasn't the first one that had gone awry that week. Cal was supposed to be in Azkaban and Skye was supposed to be here with her, but apparently that didn't matter, so neither did the fact that she was supposed to be asleep and that she was supposed to stay at Hogwarts. When Skye was out there, possibly in danger, Jemma wasn't going to sit by and wait to hear about it in the Daily Prophet.

Almost silently, Jemma slipped out of bed and slung her bag over her shoulder. She'd packed it with supplies before dinner and she'd thrown quite a bit of food in it during their meal. She didn't know how long it would take to find her girlfriend, but she wouldn't be coming back empty handed. She was wearing muggle clothes, so she wouldn't look suspicious once she made it to the outside world.

She crept down the stairs and left Ravenclaw tower, unfolding the map Trip had given to her. He, Fitz, and Jemma had argued the day before about whether or not Jemma should leave to go find Skye. Fitz was still upset with her for choosing to leave, but once Trip understood that she wouldn't be changing her mind, he revealed that he had the Marauders Map and showed her a few of the secret tunnels underneath Hogwarts that led outside. It was the only way to get past the protective fields the school had set up.

"Lumos," Jemma whispered, letting her wand lighten the darkness of the hallways once the moonlight from the windows was not enough to see by. With the map to help her, it was easy to avoid any staff walking about, making sure students were all in bed. They'd be in for a shock tomorrow when they realized one of them had disappeared entirely. Their new prefect would probably go into a panic, but that didn't matter to Jemma any longer. All that mattered was that she found Skye and made sure she was safe.

Once she found the tunnel, it was almost too easy to get out. Nothing was in her path and all she had to deal with was an occasional spider web or rat. She didn't feel any fear as she left her last year of school behind her. This is what she needed to be doing now. She had an objective, which made wandering out into the oblivion that was the rest of the world a lot less daunting. First, once she escaped, she would use different location and tracking spells to see if she could find Skye with magic.

She emerged in the cellar of Honeydukes like Trip said she would. It had been difficult for her to get out of the tunnel at first because several heavy boxes had been sitting on top the trap door, but she was eventually able to lift it. The loud crash didn't even disturb anyone, the shop was closed at night and all of Hogsmeade felt abandoned. The Inn was probably the only inhabited place at night, but it still wasn't an option for Jemma. The professors at Hogwarts wouldn't just let her leave, they'd look for her. She'd just broken about a dozen school rules, and Headmaster Coulson probably wasn't about to let her sneak away without sending someone after her. That was her first order of business as she walked down the empty street. She placed several different charms on herself that prevented her from being tracked, traced, or located by any sort of magical spell. This was one reason Jemma was worried her own tracking spell wouldn't work. Jiaying could just as easily charm Skye if they were together, or Cal could do the same thing if he had her. Jemma shuddered at the thought and hoped Skye was either by herself or with her mother, though by herself was the preferred option. Skye probably wouldn't think to charm herself completely and it would make it easier for Jemma to find her. Of course, that made it easier for Cal to find her too, so Jemma didn't really know what to think. When Jemma did find her, she'd have to tell Skye how so that they could stop Cal from doing the same thing.

Soon Jemma was met by Strigi, who had flown out the window like he was commanded as soon as Jemma escaped. She held her arm out and the large owl landed gracefully on it, making small chirping noises that told her he was excited. Jemma couldn't blame him, she was ready to go find Skye too, and Strigi wanted his tiny friend back.

"Alright, let's go find them." Jemma smiled. Then, when she was sure her owl was still clinging to her, she apparated away from Hogwarts without hesitation.

Jemma was surprised to appear suddenly in Skye's living room. She'd wanted to come here, of course, she'd just expected the place to be charmed. It was hardly recognizable at first, everything that hadn't been taken was covered in a sheet or blanket of some kind. It made Jemma sad and relieved at the same time. Skye's house was her home as well, and she hated to see it so abandoned, but this meant that Skye was with Jiaying and that they'd had plenty of time to prepare, as it would seem. At least she now knew that Skye wasn't in Cal's clutches, or at least she hadn't started out that way.

It hurt that Skye hadn't sent Jemma a letter explaining any of this or even telling her that she'd be gone, but she figured it was because either Jiaying wasn't allowing Skye to contact anyone or that Skye was trying to protect her, though that didn't work very well.

Though Jemma was eager to start searching, it would be a good idea to get some rest. If she spent the whole night trying to locate Skye, she wouldn't get very far tomorrow.

Jemma trudged up the stairs and Strigi followed her into Skye's room. She took a deep breath when she entered, the place still smelled faintly of her girlfriend. Throwing back the sheet over Skye's bed, she dropped her bag on the floor and burrowed under the blankets, clutching the extra pillow to her chest and pressing her face into it. She missed Skye's presence. She'd been sleeping with her in this bed hardly two weeks ago, but it already felt like a completely different place. She wasn't going to sleep easily, but at least she could try to sleep with the comfort of knowing Skye was safe, at least for now. Jemma would find her.

* * *

After what only felt like five minutes of sleep, Jemma was rudely awoken by a loud squawking noise. Usually Strigi was polite and quiet in the mornings, so something was definitely off. She opened one eye and there he was, standing on the edge of the bed, staring at her. He squawked again when he saw that Jemma was awake and picked up an object at his feet, shoving it into Jemma's face. Even as she was sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes, Jemma recognized the tiny feather Strigi was holding. It belonged to Archi, her owl had probably found it in the house sometime last night.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She kissed the red barn owl on the top of the head, took the feather, and leapt out of bed. Jiaying had probably blocked tracking spells on herself and Skye, but she might not have thought to do it for Archi. Even if she did, Jemma now had a piece of him, which would make her own locating spell even stronger.

She didn't even bother going downstairs, she just pulled the sheet off of Skye's desk and cleared it as quickly as possible, spreading out a regular muggle map over the surface. Placing the feather in the middle, Jemma retrieved her wand and held it out, pointing it towards the little set up on the desk.

" _Invenire_!" She said firmly, watching carefully as the feather slowly stood upright and fluttered across the map, pinpointing a certain spot with its tip. As soon as it fell over, Jemma marked the spot on the map with a quill and ink that Skye had left at her desk. It was in the middle of nowhere, exactly the kind of place they would go if they were trying to hide and it was almost the full moon.

Jemma stuffed everything back into her bag except for the map, which she held in front of her and concentrated deeply on. Strigi perched on her shoulder and Jemma took one last look around her. She didn't know when she'd see Skye's room again, and for some reason, it felt like it would be a long time.

Just as quickly as she had appeared in the house, Jemma and Strigi were gone again. Jemma knew she wasn't very good at apparition, it was one of her weaknesses, but it still felt off this time. She landed in a field of grass with a thud, and her leg was stinging. When she looked down at it, the same type of injury that had marked Skye after the third task was stretched across her calf, and it was bleeding all over the leg of her pants. She groaned, even mentally yelling at herself. In her haste to get to Skye, she'd been stupid enough to try to apparate into a place protected by charms. She almost deserved the minor splinching she'd caused herself. Knowing she wasn't very good at apparating, Jemma had packed some dittany and she quickly found it in her bag and applied it to her wound. It stung, but the injury quickly sealed and Jemma was sure it would feel better within a matter of hours because of how minor it was.

 _Strigi._ Jemma suddenly remembered she had the bird with her and looked around frantically, trying to find him. Had her stupid mistake splinched him, or had he been left behind? When her eyes landed on him a couple meters away, relief flooded her system. He appeared to be fine, but Jemma wouldn't know until she got a closer look, so she reached out for him, only to jump in surprise when her hand hit a barrier. This was probably a charm Jiaying had put up!

"Strigi, go find Archi and Skye!" She said excitedly. Jemma may have been splinched because of the charm on wherever Skye was staying, but her owl had managed to get through. If Skye saw Strigi, she'd know Jemma was here and she'd let her in, she just knew it. As Strigi took off towards the woods on the other side of the invisible wall, Jemma positioned herself so that she could wait comfortably in the grass. She was glad finding Skye hadn't been as difficult as she thought it would be.


	2. Animare

It was still the early morning and the wolf girl had only just managed to get to sleep, already having slung a black sheet over her window to keep out the light. Skye had been getting more and more restless at night the closer it approached the full moon. Her anxiety level was high and she didn't even get restful sleep when she had finally succeeded in dozing off. Her mother was keeping the place locked up tight and so none of the windows were open to let in the cool breeze. The brunette's room in the back of the house was burning up and she was fast asleep on top of the sheet, shifting and rolling over, eyebrows furrowed in distaste as she raced through her dreams.

Jiaying on the other hand was an early riser. Per usual, she was up at the crack of dawn and making her rounds outside around the perimeter. At last, she stopped at the edge of the forest, conjuring up a basket and knelt down next to her makeshift garden and began to gather either potion materials or ingredients for breakfast. She had watched from her window the previous night, as Skye let out some of her pent up frustration and energy. She had jogged the entire area at least five times under Jiaying's careful supervision. The woman knew that her daughter had so much energy now she didn't know what to do with it or how to channel it. She knew how Cal would try to channel it, which was why they were here in the first place.

Skye's mother of course had brought the little pygmy owl with her to help keep watch and also to keep him out of the house and away from Skye's reach while she was away. Jiaying knew Skye meant well but it would be safer for everyone if no one knew where she was. She only wished her daughter could see it her way. The little owl was resting contentedly on the older woman's shoulder, dozing off in the early morning sun. It was a beautiful place, even though it wasn't home. Jiaying, too, was sad to have left their old home behind, but Skye's father knew its location and it would undoubtedly be one of the first places he looked for her. She only hoped that they could both return there soon. She had faith in the ministry to do their job.

Archi began to stir and rustle his small feathers about and doing so made it difficult for her to focus on which plants she needed. She shooed the little owl away as she bent over her garden, plucking this and that and setting it neatly into her basket. The little owl was flustered, and flew himself to the tiny leafless tree sprouting up from the ground only a few feet away. He ruffled his feathers and was in the process of picking his wing clean when he spied movement in the forest with his wide yellow eyes. He made a tiny screeching sound, which Jiaying chose to ignore.

Suddenly the tiny bird took off from the branch, flapping as hard and as fast as his miniature wings would allow. He was squawking awful, loud, excited sounds, which finally made Jiaying look up and pay attention to him. Archimedes wasn't particularly vocal unless he was happy and the older woman knew those sounds.

She watched from a distance as the tiny pygmy owl collided mid air with a much larger owl. A barn owl. Jiaying would recognize it anywhere. It was the owl that had spent every other summer and winter breaks in her home, perched snugly next to the smaller bird. It was Jemma's owl. Technically nothing should have gotten past her charm shield but apparently her daughter's girlfriend was proving herself to be the excellent overachieving witch she knew her to be. If the girl found them here then Skye's safety and Jemma's too would be compromised. Jiaying had been hoping to stay here, at least till after this month's full moon, for Skye's sake. Apparently she wasn't going to get that opportunity.

Skye suddenly felt herself being shaken awake and her eyes squinted open, vision blurry as she watched her mother make a long sweeping motion over her room with her wand.

" _Pack_." All of Skye's few belongings she had brought with her quickly began to pack themselves neatly into her duffel bag as her mother turned back to her. "Get up, we have to go."

Still half asleep, the brunette didn't fully comprehend what was happening, or why her things were packing themselves. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and braced her head with one hand. She was getting a terrible headache. "Mom...what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Daisy Skye Johnson, get up and do as I say. We don't have time for this," Jiaying shot back and handed Skye her bag and thrust a sweater into her arms. "Put this on and meet me down stairs. Be quick about it, there's no time to waste. We need to leave," She said again and disappeared behind the brunette's door.

Skye sleepily, but hurriedly, pulled the sweatshirt down over her head over her sweaty sleep tank top and threw on some shoes, leaving her still in her black sophie shorts she had been sleeping in. When she made it downstairs with her bag, her mother was also all packed and had already put sheets all over everything. Jiaying had gotten rid of any and every trace of their presence in the house. Skye was starting to get concerned. Something must have gone terribly wrong for her mother to be acting this way and so, she followed her out of the house when she was beckoned, not knowing what was going on and too afraid and startled to ask.

Jiaying said the incantation to lower the magical field and then gripped Skye's arm tightly. The brunette hastily grabbed onto the small pygmy owl and held Archi tight to her chest and shut her eyes. One second they were there and then the next, a loud _crack_ as the air rushed in and filled the void where their bodies had been.

* * *

Jemma had been leaning against the wall that was created by the charm while she was sitting in the grass waiting, and that was why she knew so quickly when the protective force was taken down. The wall behind her suddenly disappeared and she fell backwards, only stopping momentarily. She scrambled to her feet, immediately searching the sky for her owl.

Strigi was coming, she could see him at the treeline and he made a beeline for his owner, squawking intensely because of his excitement at having found his friend. He'd left them back at the house for a few moments so he could come find his owner and lead her back to the house.

"Did you find them?" Jemma asked with anticipation and excitement. Her owl hadn't even landed, he just hovered in front of her for a few seconds before turning tail and shooting back into the woods. Jemma had trouble keeping up, with her leg still stinging and roots tripping her occasionally in her desperate sprint to get to her girlfriend. She pushed branches out of her way and chased after her very excited red barn owl until she finally stumbled into a clearing that was filled by an old wooden house much like Skye's real home.

"Skye!" She called out, running towards the door. She ignored her bird and didn't realize when he flew off in another direction, not looking as thrilled as before. Jemma rapped on the door with a closed fist, but there was no response. It instantly worried her, so she reached for the doorknob, only to find out with surprise that it was already open and only needed a light push to swing open. She walked into the dark house tentatively, keeping her hand ready near her wand, just in case.

The house was in the same condition as Skye's original home when Jemma had gone there last night. _I don't understand..._ The spell she had used said that Archi had been here only minutes ago, but the place seemed abandoned. Jemma was smart, though, smart enough to figure out that the place had in fact been inhabited recently. Dust had been gathering at Skye's house already, but here, everything still looked newly placed. Was Skye...running away from her? No, that couldn't be. Maybe she had somehow known the charm was broken through and they just assumed that she was Cal and made a run for it. It killed her to think about how close she'd come to catching them. Skye had been just barely outside of her reach, but she'd slipped away just as Jemma got close.

* * *

Skye gasped for breath and stumbled away from her mother, dropping her bag on the ground and holding the small pygmy owl tight to her chest the moment she felt solid ground beneath her feet again. It took her a minute to get her bearings but when she finally looked around she had no idea where they were. She guess another safe house. From the look of it, it was dark and cold and the brunette turned up her nose. It smelled awful and looked awful. A downgrade from their makeshift home in the woods. She was also used to the quiet, but suddenly several different sounds filled her ears. Talking. There were people outside, walking by. She heard cars too and she quickly turned to her mother, looking confused and frightened.

"Where are we? Why did we leave so quickly?" The younger woman demanded all at once. She saw her mother's jaw tighten, as if she did not want to answer her daughter's questions just yet.

Skye shook her head, brow furrowing before she turned away and looked closer at the room they were in. It was a small living room, wooden floors and wooden walls. The only light in the place was coming from the covered up windows, which Skye moved to immediately. She set Archi down gently on the windowsill before pulling back the dusty curtain. More light flooded into the room and the brunette had to shield her eyes from it at first it had been so dark. When finally she got a closer look her jaw dropped. People, Muggles, were walking back and forth across the street. Several cars drove by just as she watched, and across, there were more houses squished up together, one on top of the other. Skye could only assume they were now in the same type of house. It was a crowded metropolis. Her mother had brought her to the city.

"Are you crazy?! This is the last place I need to be right now!" Skye whirled around to look at Jiaying, who was already waving her wand about and getting the place up and running. The brunette couldn't believe it. "Mom?!" Skye stayed at the window, gesturing towards the outside with a flabbergasted look plastered on her face.

The older woman finally sighed again and turned around, putting her wand away and coming to the edge of the hall and standing in the doorframe. "Someone or something broke through the charm barrier. I couldn't wait to see what it was. If the safety gets breached, we leave, and we leave right then. We can't take any chances Skye. Your father has a lot of friends, I highly doubt he will be working alone. If any of them find us, find _you_ , then all of this," Jiaying gestured around the room, "will have been for nothing. As for the city, yes, I know." She sighed again, taking a hand and rubbing her temples while she thought.

"We won't be here long either. We will move again before the moon changes, I promise. Right now, this is where we are and we need to make the most of it. You need to stay inside, is that clear? This is a highly populated city. I can't risk a magical person being here and recognizing you. I can blend in with the muggles and so can you, but you're famous now. We can't take that chance."

"Right…" Skye released the curtain and meandered over to her bag and picked it up. She slung it over her shoulder and walked past her mother and down the short hallway. She had almost forgotten she had won the Triwizard Tournament. The cup was at home on the mantle above her mother's fireplace. Skye didn't want it in her room. It had given her terrible nightmares. She also didn't feel famous, as she had pretty much been secluded all summer with her mother and Jemma getting used to being a werewolf. She actually hadn't met anyone who knew her just because of the tournament yet. It had come out in the paper, she had had a chocolate frog card with her face on it now too. She wondered if Jemma had managed to collect it yet.

The brunette groaned to herself and shoved open a door on the right. The bedroom was small, but so was her bedroom back home. Except, this wasn't home. The thought made her heart sink as she slammed the door closed and began to unpack all of her things... _again._

* * *

Jemma wasn't about to give up. She needed to find something, _anything_ that would give her a clue about where Skye had gone. She hadn't run away from Hogwarts just to go back a day later after she found out Skye was with her mother hiding out.

She rummaged through drawers, yanked sheets off furniture, and checked every cabinet. Just when she thought there was nothing left, she looked under the sink. A small crate was lying there, the only thing left in the house she hadn't searched yet. She began to drag it out into the middle of the room, but a chinking noise made her stop and think twice about it. Whatever was inside was fragile, so she lifted the heavy object as best as she could, though she could only manage to get it a few feet off the ground, and carried it out into the open. Dropping to her knees and hissing at the pain it caused her leg, Jemma pried open the top of the box. It was filled with jars of what was obviously a potion. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what they were as she lifted one, unplugged the stopper, and took a whiff. She didn't have Skye's superior senses, but her own human ones were good enough to recognize that this was the potion her girlfriend was supposed to take before the full moon.

 _Oh, god, they forgot them._ Jemma's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. If Skye and Jiaying had left them behind in their rush to leave, Skye would be forced to undergo her full moon transformation without her human mind. She would go on a rampage, and if she couldn't find anything to kill, she'd hurt herself.

It wasn't likely that they would be coming back for it, if Jiaying thought Cal might be here, she wouldn't take the risk. Suddenly, a realization hit Jemma that made her seriously wonder if she was stupid. It was very likely that Cal could show up here, and it had been even more likely that he would have shown up at Skye's home. Why she hadn't considered the possibility that they could run into each other, she didn't know. They were both looking for her, and Jemma only hoped Cal didn't know who she was. If that was the case, she was leading him straight to her. Maybe she should have thought this through a little further. She didn't make rash decisions often, but she had this time, and it was possible that it would come back to haunt her.

She couldn't stay here now, that wasn't an option. She wasn't quite sure what to do now, especially with the potions. No one would be coming back for them, so she didn't need to leave them. If Cal did show up, Jemma wasn't so sure she wanted him to have something Skye needs, so it would probably be better to destroy them. Another reason it would be bad to just leave them there is the possibility that Skye's father didn't know about her new condition. The less he had on her the better.

Jemma slipped one of the bottles into her bag for future emergency use, and the rest she took out back and dumped into the grass. Her next order of business was to try tracing Archi again with the feather she kept, and then she'd get out of the house in case the DeathEater came looking.

This time, Jemma spread out the map on the living room floor, not bothering to find a table this time. She placed the feather in the middle and quickly performed the tracking spell. Hopefully she could catch them before Jiaying figured out how she'd done it and charmed Archi.

Jemma repeated the spell three times to make sure it was correct, and the feather just kept pointing to the same place, no matter how wrong it seemed to be. Skye, or at least Archi, was in the middle of London, in one of the most crowded parts of it. It would be a horrible place for Skye to change into a werewolf without the potion. Not only would she kill countless people, but she would expose magic and endanger wizardkind as well.

Still, Jemma marked the place in the city the feather had pinpointed with the number two and folded up the map, tucking it into her bag. Now she had to get away, but apparating wasn't really an option. She was already splinched and it wasn't healing as quickly as she'd hoped it would, traveling by apparition now would be risking making it more severe. She would have to walk on foot, anywhere, just away, so she wasn't still at the house if Cal found it. Jemma whistled, and Strigi obediently perched on her shoulder as they began to walk.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to go to the store to get some groceries and things. I should only be gone a few hours. Get settled in. I'll make us something nice when I get back to make up for all this moving," Jiaying said from the door, holding it open to go out while she looked back at her daughter, who was sunken into the couch flipping through the TV with a disgruntled look. The older woman just shook her head and left, shutting the door behind her. Everyone was too busy going wherever they were going to notice her wave her hand over the door. She mumbled a few words and laid a protective spell over the building.

"Because a special dinner will totally make up for everything..."

The second she was gone Skye shot up from the couch and raced to the window, pulling the curtain back and watched as her mother turned the corner. She shot off like a jet out of the living room and down the hallway to her room. She scrambled around, looking for a scrap of paper, parchment, anything. She finally found one in a box on a bookshelf. The brunette found a pen easily enough then and began to write a letter to Jemma.

She was going to explain that this whole thing was a mess, and apologize for not being at school with her. She of course needed to tell Jemma and make sure that she knew she was safe. She explained about her father but told her not to worry. Skye knew she would worry anyway. She apologized for not being able to tell her where she was and she wrote a lot of other things too. She couldn't stand to be away from her and not tell her what was going on. Skye just knew that Jemma was feeling the same way. She was probably mad at her for not having shown up or told her what was happening.

The brunette sighed once she had finished the letter and she folded it up. She wouldn't be able to send it with Archi. The owl was hers, but it listened to her mother more than her. No, she would need to find another way. It was like trying to send her girlfriend secret notes, and suddenly, Skye smiled. It was _exactly_ like sending her secret notes. The wolf girl didn't think a mouse would work. That wouldn't make it to Jemma fast enough, but a bird would. Skye quickly reached into her duffel bag, rummaging around and dumping some things out until she pulled out her wand. It was a new one. She had lost her original wand in the Forbidden Forest when the werewolf had attacked her during the first task. When they had finally found it, it had been snapped in several places and couldn't be fixed. She had left the pieces in a box back in her old room. This new one worked just as well as the first, but without any of the nostalgia attached to it.

Skye held the wand over the letter and waved it once and tapped the page, mumbling the charm excitedly, " _Animare_." The parchment shifted and folded and stretched and sprouted feathers. Finally, a white raven stood on Skye's desk instead of her letter. The brunette knew that Jemma would know what it was as soon as she saw it. She had sent her a white mouse enough in the past for her girlfriend to recognize it was from her. The girl was grinning from ear to ear and she held a finger out for the bird and it perched itself there contentedly. Skye raced from the room and into the kitchen at the back of the house. She set the bird on the counter and flung open the window. Turning to the bird, the brunette smiled and held her finger out again and the white raven perched on it once more.

"Alright, I need you go go and find Jemma. Can you do that? Of course you can," Skye grinned and held the bird towards the window and watched as it took off. It only got a few feet into the air before it crashed into an invisible field and turned back into paper. Skye groaned as she watched and the parchment burst into flames and floated down into the small back yard as ashes. "Of course she did...damnit!" Skye slammed her fist down onto the counter in frustration, causing a crack to appear. Upon seeing it, she rolled her eyes and slumped against the kitchen counter. Her mother hadn't forgotten any charms, that was for sure. Nothing was going to get out that was meant for Jemma. She just needed to accept it.

It took the girl a few minutes to get out of her slump before she started to feel antsy. As it grew closer to the full moon she got more and more restless and had more and more pent up energy she needed to exert. Skye made her way back into the living room and pulled off her sweatshirt, throwing it onto the couch. She grabbed up the TV remote and switched it on, flipping through the channels for something to take her mind off of everything. She finally settled on some sort of work out show. It seemed easy in comparison for what she had to do for quidditch, but after half an hour had passed Skye was on the floor doing her second series of crunches, following along with the person on the screen. It was reliving some of her energy but it was boring and repetitive. What she wanted to do was run, but this house didn't exactly have a treadmill.

The wolf girl's eyes slowly glanced over at the front door. If her mother would be back for a few hours, all Skye needed to do was to make sure that she was back before Jiaying. She could do that. Just a short run, to relieve some stress and all her energy. Skye sprang up and turned the TV off. The brunette rushed into her room and fell on the dusty old bed. She pulled her sneakers on and threw on a fresh t shirt.

As Skye made her way out of the front door, she put her hair up into a ponytail and took a look around her new surroundings. People were still on the streets, but not as many as there had been when she had first looked out. The traffic along the road seemed to have thinned out. The brunette gently shut the door behind her, careful to take note of the house number and what it looked like from the outside. It was overcast and looked likely to rain, but Skye didn't mind the rain. When you had played quidditch in thunderstorms, running in a little drizzle was nothing. She took one last look at the house, and then set off down the road at a slow jog at first. By the time she made it down the block she was sprinting. Much better than being cooped up inside.

* * *

Jemma only stopped walking once she knew she couldn't walk any further. Her leg was aching and stinging, but she'd needed to get as far away from the house as possible. She wanted to find Skye, not her father. This whole thing was starting to feel a little ridiculous, but Jemma still wasn't going to give up on it. She was almost positive Skye was with her mother and not her father, but she wouldn't feel comfortable until she saw Skye safe with her own eyes.  
Finally deciding she was done walking for the day, Jemma found the nearest tree and plopped down, leaning her back against the thick trunk and letting out a few deep, controlled breaths. She was tired and upset and all she wanted was to snuggle up next to her girlfriend. Clearly that wasn't going to be happening though, she was on her own except for Strigi. The owl, which had been sleeping on Jemma's shoulder during the day as she walked, now slowly opened his eyes and began to stretch out his wings. The nocturnal creature was ready to get out and hunt for the night, and Jemma wasn't going to stop him. They would have another long day tomorrow, Jemma needed to get some rest and Strigi needed to find some food to keep his energy. It reminded Jemma to eat as well, but she wasn't very hungry and only managed to eat an apple before her stomach felt full.  
As the sun dipped below the tree line, the temperature of the air dropped and it made Jemma wish she'd brought a jacket. She wasn't worried about spending the night in the woods, it was in the muggle realm and there wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. Most non-magical animals kept to themselves and didn't bother people anyway.  
Jemma looked up and observed the night sky. While the stars were beautiful from here, her main focus was the moon. It was a waxing gibbous tonight, meaning it was more than halfway full. The full moon was upon them, and it wouldn't be long before the night Skye would transform.  
It seemed so odd that Jiaying would keep Skye in the city so close to the full moon. They had to leave eventually, or people would get hurt. Suddenly, a realization hit her and she snatched her map, unfolding it and smoothing it out across her thigh. They were stuck in the city, which meant they would have to leave for the full moon. They would need to go somewhere secluded, unpopulated, and large enough for Skye to run around... _there_. Jemma's finger landed on a green splotch on the map. It was the closest place like this to London, and probably where Skye would go for the one night of the full moon if she was currently living in the city. If her leg was better by tomorrow, that was where she'd be going.  
Full of hope about being able to find Skye again, Jemma let herself drift off after her exhausting day. She really hoped she found Skye there, if not she'd have to hunt her down in crowded London, where there was a chance wizards would recognize her face. There was undoubtedly a report about her disappearance from Hogwarts and most of the wizarding world in the United Kingdom would know she was the girl who had gone missing from one of the safest places on the planet just after the escape of her girlfriend's crazy father from Azkaban. She'd be returned to school in a second if anyone found her, so she'd have to be careful. She wouldn't be able to run away from Hogwarts twice, so this was her only chance.


	3. Tramortire

Skye had underestimated her willingness to run when she had left the safe charmed townhouse. She had also overestimated her ability to focus and remember which house was hers. It was well into the afternoon when the brunette, tired and dripping with sweat from her extremely long run, had finally jogged up to the gate in front of the house. She had leaned against it, almost heaving, and looking rather defiantly at the door. She had been gone for more than a couple hours and she knew it. She was surprised her mother hadn't sent something after her or come after herself. She had to be home and Skye was beginning to dread walking through the front door. She had been right to do so.

It had been three days since her stern talking to and Skye could still hear Jiaying's voice ringing in her ears. Her mother had soundproofed the house with a charm first, that's how she knew she was going to get it, and get it good. From the time she had walked into the house till the time she had shut her door to go to bed, and even a little after through the door, her mother had berated her and lectured her on the dangers and all the possibilities that could have happened. Truthfully Skye hadn't meant to stay out that late. Technically she hadn't meant to get caught, but still. Her mother couldn't expect her to stay in the house 24/7 and not come out ever. Except she did, and that's where Skye had been for the past three days. Stuck in the house. All she had to do was sit in front of the TV and watch cartoons or do the muggles pathetic excuse for a workout, or sit in her room and go over the book of lunar charts Jemma had given her over the summer. It had been the only book she brought with her, since she still wasn't good at memorizing the stages, even if she had been studying it for two or three months now.

Either way, she knew today was the day. Jiaying had been getting things ready all afternoon. Before dark they were going to apparate to a large outcrop of woods Jiaying had circled on her map of the muggle world. She had traveled there the day before to check things out, leaving Skye alone in the house to grow bored and frustrated. The place, to her knowledge, had been clear. Skye would be able to run around without disturbing anyone, only some smaller wild animals. Neither of them had thought to check for the wolfsbane potion. She already had her bag packed, so that when the apparated to the forest, Skye could hide her bag somewhere before she changed and pick up her spare clothes after. If she changed in them there was no fixing them. Her champion's robes had been shredded to pieces the first night. She had learned her lesson after that, although it was a little embarrassing to strip down in the middle of the woods beforehand.

The evening had been going well. The brunette had been trying to mentally prepare herself for her first change without Jemma. She was not looking forward to it. Even with the potion she knew it was going to hurt. Somehow it just managed to hurt less if she knew her girlfriend was going to be there to pat her on the head and scratch behind her ears when it was over. Skye wouldn't admit it to her face, but she did very much enjoy being an overlarge lap dog. Not to mention she also missed having another, more pleasurable outlet for all of her energy from the start of the waxing moon to the end of the waning moon. Skye had been close to unquenchable before but the last few times over the summer Jemma had deemed it 'a bit excessive'. The brunette couldn't help it. If it worked, it worked.

She had even been dozing off. Her sleep schedule had gotten more and more off kilter the closer she got to the full moon. She was in for a long night, and hadn't slept much the day before, and was fairly tired already. The boredom didn't help either. Her head was all the way back against the chair, mouth hanging slightly open and she had just drifted off when Jiaying came rushing through the door.

"Skye, get up!"

The brunette jerked her head up and snapped her mouth shut, having been startled and she turned quickly to look at the cause of the commotion. "Mom, what is-"

"Someone is trying to break the charms, and they're doing a _good_ job. You need to get ready. You might have to head to the forest without me," Jiaying warned before she stuck her head back into the hallway. Whoever it was had already broken through the first set of charms around the perimeter of the home, and was now working his way into trying to break the one on the front of the house. The door was holding fast, but Skye's mother wasn't sure for how much longer.

"What? Is it dad? How did he find us?! I'm not going to just leave you!" Skye was already reaching for her wand but Jiaying stopped her with a pointed stare.

"Yes, you are. I can handle this on my own. I don't know how they found us. Perhaps whoever it is recognized either of us when we went out a few days ago. It's not your fault, Skye. I knew there was a chance of this either way when I brought you here. This is why we have several safe houses." Her mother reminded and took up a defensive position when the front door began to shake.

"Mom-"

"Do you remember where the next house is?" Jiaying asked sharply, cutting her daughter off.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then if I don't meet you in the forest, I want you to go there and wait for me," Jiaying instructed and turned her attention from the door long enough to make sure that Skye agreed. When she received a nod, she smiled, content with the response. "That's my girl. Now I need you to go! Before they get in!"

Just as her mother finished, the front door burst open and a masked, black cloaked figure stepped into the house, slinging spells quickly, which Jiaying expertly deflected. Skye's first instinct was to grab her wand, which she did, and she raced to her bedroom door and poked her head out. A green spell whizzed by her head and she quickly snapped back into her room and shut the door.

Her heart was racing. She could hear the spells exploding in the other room as both her and the hooded figure shot them at one another. The brunette had to convince herself that her mother was capable and highly skilled and would be able to take care of herself. This whole thing would have been for nothing if whoever was in the other room got their hands on her and delivered her to her father. Skye shoved her wand into her pocket and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder. As she did, she heard a loud thud in the other room and froze. Her eyes transfixed on her door. The knob wiggled and then slowly began to turn. Skye shut her eyes tightly and there was a loud _crack_ in the room and she vanished.

When Skye opened her eyes again she found herself planted firmly on the ground, in the dim light under a canopy of trees. The sounds of the city and the fight were long gone and the sky was starting to darken. She could already feel the pull of the moon and it made her entire body sore already. She was worried for her mother, but if she didn't get moving deeper into the woods and prepare herself then she was going to have more worries on top of the ones she already had.

* * *

Jemma was worried. Terrified, actually. She'd been waiting in the woods she suspected Skye would appear in for a few days now, surviving off of the food she'd taken from the Great Hall before she left. She was really hoping Skye would have showed up by now. There probably wasn't enough time for Jiaying to make any more of the wolfsbane potion if they had left it behind, and if Jemma didn't find Skye soon, her girlfriend would beast out without her human mind. It was getting dark, and it was the night of the full moon. Maybe she'd guessed incorrectly, maybe Skye had gone somewhere else. She hoped not, because Jemma had the only available wolfsbane potion that she knew of.

It was dusk now, Jemma could already see the moon in the sky as it turned from a light pink to a dark grey color. She needed to find Skye, but she didn't know how and she was starting to panic. How was she supposed to find Skye when a powerful DeathEater couldn't even do it? Suddenly, her mind wandered to a dark place. What if he did find her, and that was why her location spell that was left running hadn't picked up on her yet?

The sudden movement on Jemma's left cut off her horrible thoughts and she scrambled toward the map. She'd cast a tracking spell that would find her girlfriend's location as soon as she wasn't hidden by charms. What had caught her attention was the chocolate frog card of Skye that the first year had given her. She didn't plan on giving it back to him without an autograph, she was that certain she would find Skye. The little card was now upright, and it moved across the map until a corner pressed into the map. Jemma marked it with the number three and was thrilled to find that Skye was in fact in these woods with her. She was close to finding her, the only thing that stood between them were trees.

Her joy didn't last long, however, because she finally measured and Skye was several miles away. By the time she reached her, it could be too late for the wolfsbane potion to even take effect. She might just have to apparate and take the risk of being splinched again. As Jemma packed up her things, she looked to the sky and her eyes widened. It was later than she thought, it was almost black out and the moon was beaming down at her. There was no time to run, she was going to have to apparate and hope she was accurate enough to end up closer to Skye then she was now. She'd always been terrible at it and it frustrated her immensely. It was one of the only things Skye got to tease her about, and she never missed an opportunity when it was presented. Now, it was more of a danger. All the apparating had been taking its toll on her. It had cost her another slice to the arm just to get here, and now she was going to have to do it again.

With one more deep breath, Jemma focused on the map and vanished. The air cracked as it filled the space behind her and then again when she pushed air out of the way at her new location. She let out a painful cry and had to drop to one knee. Her leg was a bloodied mess, her first wound had reopened and blood was dripping down the side of her calf. She didn't have time to bother with it though, she had to find Skye and deliver the potion before it was too late. She took in her surroundings, but it was all the same. She couldn't tell if she was any closer or farther from her girlfriend, there were only trees. Hopefully, if she was nearby, Skye would smell her and find her. It wasn't the first time she'd done it, it was a game they'd played throughout the summer. Now, the smell of her blood would only accent the urgency of the situation and the best possible outcome was that Skye would find her in time to take the potion. Jemma didn't want to think about the worst.

* * *

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Where is it?!" Skye had torn her bag apart, dumping everything out and turning it inside out, shaking it and anything else she could think of, but it just wasn't there. She couldn't find a wolfsbane potion anywhere. She knew that her mother and Jemma had made an entire batch in preparation just for this. Had she been too preoccupied to remember to pack one? The brunette couldn't believe how stupid she was! If she had forgotten anything it should have been clothes. She could reuse dirty ones. What she couldn't do was risk changing against her will and losing her human mind and go on a rampage.

" _Fuck_ , I'm screwed," Skye threw the bag down on the ground and kicked it in her mounting frustration. It was only growing worse by the second. Her body already felt like it was on fire and every muscle felt tense and strained. Her hands flew to her head and she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back till it almost hurt. _What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?!_ The brunette was pacing back and forth in circles. Everything was too distracting to focus. Crickets. She could hear crickets as loud as jackhammers. Running water, birds, animals scurrying on the forest floor, a distant _crack_.

Skye snapped to attention, holding her breath and listening intently. She knew that sound. Someone had apparated. For a split second, she felt relieved. No one knew to apparate here except for her mother, but the cry that followed made her feel a whole new cornucopia of feelings. Thanks to her new wolf side, her senses were very acute, but she wouldn't have needed them to recognize that sound.

"Jemma…" It came out in a whisper, like a quiet prayer, and Skye took a step in that direction. The girl had cried out. Obviously something hadn't gone according to plan and Skye felt herself tense even more when the smell of blood floating in on the breeze and into her nostrils. _She's hurt!_ The brunette had already raced several feet in Jemma's direction before she had to stop herself.

She couldn't run to her. It would take too long and Skye didn't have her potion. She was a danger to Jemma, especially now that she could smell the blood in the air. The brunette was horrified to notice it was making her nose tingle. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood up. She _wanted_ it. She didn't realize what was happening until she swallowed the excess saliva in her mouth.

"Damnit!" Skye shook her head to regain some of her senses and took several steps back. She needed to get away from Jemma. If she stayed this close where she could smell her, she would for sure be on her in seconds and Skye did not want a repeat of her third Triwizard task. _I'm sorry Jems..._ She took one last longing look in her direction before sprinting back to her bag. She shoved everything back inside quickly and zipped it up and took off at a sprint in the opposite direction from Jemma.

Skye knew she didn't have long. She could already feel the tightening in her gut and her muscles were straining from the running, but she forced herself to keep going. She couldn't even notice if she could smell the blood anymore as she got further and further away. Her lungs burned and her throat was dry, but she didn't stop. What did make her stop was when she hit a small break in the trees and the moonlight touched its first rays to her skin.

She had still been running when her back left leg decided to snap. The girl shrieked and slammed into the dirt, dropping her bag and everything else. Skye could feel her spine starting to pop and she dug her nails into the dirt, biting her lip to try and keep herself from making anymore noise. She didn't know how Jemma standed to watch every time. It didn't, and by the time she tasted blood she was already screaming again. The brunette somehow managed to kick her shoes off. Her socks were already ripping as her feet cracked and stretched out. She was ripping holes in her shirt trying to pull it off before she finally flung it away and doubled back over.

It was not a short process and it was not a pleasant one. Yellow eyes took over as her cries of agony were slowly replaced with one, long, crisp howl into the night air.

* * *

The moon had risen and it was full now, but Jemma wasn't about to give up. Grabbing the nearest tree, she dragged herself to her feet and started stumbling through the woods. She'd checked the map again with the spell and Skye was definitely closer now, though she was moving away quickly. Jemma grunted and stuffed the map back into her bag, half limping and hopping on one leg in the direction she believed would bring her to Skye. If only she'd come to her, she had the potion with her and everything would've been alright.

Jemma had been moving at a decent enough pace for someone who was nearly crippled, but she froze when she first heard it. The sound made goosebumps rise on her arms and a flock of birds suddenly took flight, abandoning the trees and heading elsewhere. If Jemma was as smart as everyone seemed to think she was, she would have done the same. But no, Jemma continued to push onward. It was Skye's screaming that she heard, she'd recognize it anywhere. She'd been there each of the times Skye had gone through her transformation since she'd acquired her new "condition", and she hated to think about her going through the painful process on her own.

It no longer mattered that Skye wouldn't have her human mind, Jemma's only objective was to get to her. If she didn't she could lose her to the wind just like last time, and she wasn't sure she was lucky enough to be able to find her a third time. She clutched her wand tightly in her fist, recalling to mind the spell Headmaster Coulson had used to neutralize her the first night Skye transformed when she came out of the Forbidden Forest as a newly bitten werewolf.

A howl finally pierced the otherwise silent night after the screaming ended and Jemma knew that the werewolf version of Skye was out there somewhere. She had to stay alert now, she was bleeding and wounded, the perfect meal for any predator, especially one of the werewolf nature. She distinctly remembered what happened last time Skye didn't have her potion, the wolf had almost slaughtered her, but Jemma didn't let it scare her this time, not when so much was on the line.

It took more than a few minutes of blindly stumbling through the dark, wincing each time her injured leg touched the ground, before she finally found who she was looking for. She heard more than saw her at first, she instantly picked up on the whining, moaning sounds escaping the wolf's throat. It was different from the aggressive growling Jemma was used to that meant Skye was after prey. Skye sounded sad, frustrated even, and Jemma quickly figured out what was going on. When she approached, she cautiously poked her head around a tree to get a good idea about what Skye was doing.

Having not found anything to kill, Skye was letting out her violent aggression on herself in a very frustrated manner that broke Jemma's heart. Skye was clawing at her own back and face, even slamming into a tree trunk to cause more damage. Jemma gasped and the sight of the blood all over the wolf's fur made her heart ache. She couldn't let it go on.

"Skye!" She called out, stepping fully away from the tree so that she was completely exposed. She didn't even care that the werewolf's attention snapped onto her in an instant, as long as her girlfriend stopped hurting herself. She stared into the deep yellow masses of her eyes and held her wand out, ready.  
"I know you're going to remember this when you wake up and I know you're probably about to attack me any second, so I'll make it brief." Jemma sucked in a deep breath and ignored both the pain in her leg and the way the werewolf's eyes flicked down to it when she obviously smelled the blood. "I've been looking for you since the safe house in the woods, I was the one who got through the charm and I've been trying to follow you ever since..." Jemma smiled nervously and wrapped up when she saw the hungry look Skye was giving her. "I'm glad to see you're not in your father's clutches. Now I just have to stay out of yours." Jemma laughed bitterly and held out her wand. "Sorry about this, it may give you a bit of a headache in the morning."

" _Tramortire_!" Jemma yelled, pointing her wand at Skye. She'd expected her to collapse and fall unconscious like she had before, but she'd forgotten to weigh in the fact that Skye had gotten much, _much_ stronger once her body had gotten a little more used to her "powers". Her spell only seemed to piss off the beast, which definitely was not good for her.

The lanky beast sneezed down into the dirt, shaking off the effects of Jemma's spell as well as splattering her still wet blood all over the ground. It growled loudly before turning its full body to face the girl, moving to stand up on her hind legs. The werewolf opened her mouth and like that night at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, let out a dreadful ear shattering roar before moving to charge, fangs first. The beast, however, did not collide with Jemma like it had intended, but instead crashed into a darkly colored wolf which had leapt out from behind the Ravenclaw girl at the last possible second.

The two animals tumbled past Jemma into the woods and in the darkness, one of them yelped loudly. Suddenly, the regular wolf went flying back into the clearing and crashed into the ground. It had barely even gotten up before the much larger werewolf was barreling towards it again. The wolf reacted much quicker this time, and managed to leap out of the way and wrapped its jaws around there werewolf's back leg. The female werewolf let out a shrill cry before whirling around and slashing the other wolf across the face so hard it sent it flying back and tumbling into the dirt. When the wolf stood up it had five long marks down the side of its face where there werewolf had struck it.

Jemma was stunned. She hadn't expected her spell to backfire like that and she definitely hadn't expected to be saved by a random wolf. It didn't take long for her to realize, however, that this wasn't just some random wolf. A regular wolf would never just attack a werewolf like that, werewolves automatically had a higher position in the hierarchy, she'd read that. Something was different in this wolf, something about the way it stared at Jemma during a break in the fighting, just long enough for her to be sure it was unusual.

This time, unlike the night of the third task, Jemma was smart enough to run. Skye could clearly handle herself against the wolf, so there was no danger in leaving her behind with it.

"Meet me at the first safe house!" Jemma shouted over her shoulder. She knew Skye would get the message when she woke up and remembered everything, but for now she had to get as far away as possible. It wouldn't take long for Skye to defeat the wolf, she was lucky to have a distraction in the first place. Jemma knew she was going to have to apparate yet again, the werewolf would be able to follow her blood trail as soon as she was done with the black wolf and there was only one way out. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly as she focused on the first safehouse. Pain ripped through her leg, but she collapsed onto the wooden floor of the safe house's living room without having made her condition too much worse. She really need to stop, she needed Skye to meet her here like she'd asked and take her along. Now that she'd found her, she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, not until Cal was locked away again.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for the wolf to figure out that it wasn't even nearly a match for the werewolf. The she-wolf was tossing it around like a ragdoll. After being thrown again, the wolf sprang away and made a mad dash for the forest. A roar echoed through the woods and the werewolf sprang forward and gave chase. The beast was quickly gaining on the much smaller wolf and when she was almost upon him, a cloud of black smoke took its place and flew off into the night and the darkness of the forest.

The wolf chased through the forest after the smoke long after it had disappeared. It searched frantically then, nose to the ground, for the scent of blood. For a long while it followed Jemma's trail up to the point where she had apparated. Finding nothing else to take its frustration out on the beast turned on itself, as werewolves were prone to do with no outlet for their attentions. What had been growls and snarls now returned to whimpers and pitiful howls and the echoed through the wood.


	4. Stupefy

Jemma gasped and tried to control her breathing. Apparating again had caused her leg to start bleeding like it was a fresh wound all over again, and she knew she was losing too much blood when the room started to tilt. She leaned back against the nearest wall and very carefully pulled up her saturated pant leg to reveal the injury. It was deep now, the result of apparating too many times when she hardly knew how. She hadn't even passed the test yet, she'd planned on trying again this year.

The thick, red liquid was running like a small stream, over the edge of her shoe and down onto the wooden floor, forming a small puddle. She needed to take care of it, and quickly. The dittany in her bag was only a small vial, and she'd already used some of it. She needed to use it sparingly if she didn't know how much she was going to be suddenly changing locations. She only applied a few drops, just enough to stop the bleeding and seal it to the point where it looked like a long cut running up her calf instead of a missing chunk of skin down to her muscle.

Now that some of the pain was relieved, Jemma tilted her head back against the wall and took a moment to just breathe. Skye would meet her here, she knew she would, and then they could get out of here and back into hiding. She was uncomfortable being here at the safe house, but it was the first place she thought of that both she and Skye knew the location of.

It was silent in the house, and that's why it was so obvious when a crack echoed through the kitchen in the room behind her. Jemma was excited, Skye was probably here for her, but when she looked out the living room window, she knew it wasn't her. It was still dark out, Skye would still be a werewolf. She wasn't alone in this house and she knew her company wasn't her girlfriend. It could have been Jiaying, but Jemma wasn't going to risk it. She grabbed her bag and she was glad she didn't have to worry about Strigi. She'd had him stay in the woods outside of London to wait for her, she just couldn't deal with bringing him everywhere when it was easier to let him enjoy some free range hunting and room to fly.

Getting out of the house was easier said than done, because as soon as she tried to get up, she had to bite her tongue to hold back a cry of pain. She had gotten to her feet and was nearly to the door when a voice startled her and sent a shiver down her spine. She recognized it from the few words she'd heard out of the boggart's mouth during Skye's first task.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Jemma Simmons? It's rude to leave your company unentertained." A small laugh accompanied the words, like Cal was amused by this whole situation.

When Jemma didn't move or respond, Cal took a step closer and motioned down to her injured leg with his hand.

"Come closer, I can fix that right up for you if you like." He smiled. It was disturbing how nice Skye's father appeared on the outside when she knew how scheming, maniacal, and evil he truly was.

"What's your plan?" Jemma demanded. Thankfully her words sounded braver than she was feeling.

"My plan? I don't have a plan, I just want to meet my daughter." He grinned. Jemma looked at him skeptically and Cal sighed. "Alright, you've got me. I do have a plan. My daughter, whom you seem to know very well," the glint in Cal's eye let Jemma know that he knew exactly who she was and how important she was to Skye, and it made her shudder. "She seems to be hiding from me. She won't meet me, but I'm sure she'll meet you. I just want to talk to her. If you come along nicely, nothing will happen to either of you. You have my word." Cal smirked, and Jemma knew it was time to run. He wanted to use her to get to Skye, and she wasn't going to let him do it.

When Jemma turned to run, she heard his voice again.

" _Stupefy_!" Jemma jumped to the side and the spell shattered a vase she'd uncovered the last time she was here. She ran out the front door and slammed it behind her, knowing the action had saved her when the door rattled as it took a spell meant for her. Jemma ran through the trees as fast as her injured leg would allow. She was running for the open grassy field she'd apparated to the first time she tracked Archi. The grass was tall enough there that she could drop to her stomach and be invisible to anyone who didn't already know she was there.

When she made it to the tall grass, she ran a little further before she dropped down and laid on her back, retrieving her wand from her bag and holding it against her chest. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she wouldn't be able to hear Cal coming over her own heartbeat in her ears.

With only a short growl as a warning, Jemma had two seconds to understand what was going on. A black wolf pounced on her, and she had the reflexes to kick out with her legs and hit it square in the face. _Cal is the black wolf_. Jemma scrambled to her feet and threw spell after spell in the direction she believed the wolf to be. He was now using the tall grass to his advantage, Jemma only knew where he was based off of the rustling. There was hardly enough moonlight to see well, which made it even harder. Cal must be an animagus, he was a wolf.

Suddenly, Jemma felt a pair of jaws lock onto her good leg and she let out a scream. Cal was trying to cripple her, keep her from running. Jemma ignored the pain in both of her legs and continued standing. As long as Cal was biting her, she knew exactly where he was and he was close enough that Jemma couldn't miss.

" _Tramortire_!" She screamed, and the pressure was gone from her leg. The spell hadn't worked on a werewolf, but it sure as hell worked on a small animagus.

Jemma was horrified. She could hardly stand, both of her legs were undoubtedly leaving blood everywhere that Skye would find later. _Skye_. She couldn't meet her girlfriend now. Cal was no longer hunting down Skye, he was hunting down Jemma. Jemma understood now why Skye had been avoiding her. If Jemma got anywhere near Skye, Cal would be onto them both. At least, Jemma thought, she provided a good distraction to keep Cal away from Skye for a while. Maybe she could find a way to lead him into a trap, tip off the ministry and then let Cal find her. Whatever she did, she couldn't do it with Skye.

Tears in her eyes, Jemma took off at a sprint and left Cal's wolfish form behind. If only she had the guts to kill him, then it would all be over. But she didn't, so she had to run. She had to get a head start before Cal woke up and came after her again and before morning when Skye would come to meet her and find her missing.

* * *

Skye hissed as her eyes slowly started to open and the girl groaned as light flooded in. She flung an arm up to shield her still sensitive eyes from the light, but as her vision cleared she saw the state of her arm. The brunette gasped and sat up, letting out a sudden yelp when doing so sent a wave of pain ripping through her body. Grimacing, she looked down at herself, caked in dried blood and open wounds that her own hands had done the night before.

"F-fuck...that's right," there was a throbbing pain in her head and Skye gently rubbed at her temples. She hadn't had her wolfsbane potion. They had somehow forgotten to pack it, or she had left it in her haste to escape and get here. Either way, by the look of her, last night had not been pleasant. She knew that by having harmed herself, she had not run into anyone else to hurt. For a moment, Skye was relieved, until the memories came back.

"Goddamnit Jemma," the brunette shook her head as she remembered the foolish thing her girlfriend had done the night before. She had deliberately put herself in danger by chasing after her and not running away. Jemma was smart, but sometimes she did terribly stupid things. Skye was angry at her for having exposed herself like that, even if she thought she had been prepared, which she clearly hadn't been. If it hadn't been for the wolf that attacked her then she would have tried to kill her girlfriend for the second time, and probably succeeded. She did find it odd that a wild animal would attack her like that. Most of the time they left her alone. Some wanted to play and keep her company, but none had ever attacked her till last night.

Jemma had been hurt. Skye remembered smelling the blood on her. She also remembered wanting it, which made her shiver and pull her bruised and scraped knees up to her chest. She was naked in the middle of the woods, but at this point she was too tired and too sore to care. She could barely remember what Jemma had said when she was running away. She had been so enthralled with the fight she had almost missed it.

Her girlfriend had been the one to break the charm barrier in the woods at their last safe house. Surely her mother would have noticed it was her and not a Death Eater. Perhaps both of them were wound up so tightly from the events that they had misinterpreted. Skye didn't know. She did know that Jemma was going to be at the first safehouse. She was probably waiting for her right this instant. The brunette was worried about the smaller girl. She hoped she had found a way to heal herself, but knowing Jemma, Skye knew she would be fine.

Herself on the other hand, she needed a lot of fixing up. She hadn't brought any silver dust with her in her bag. She hadn't thought she would be needing it. Skye didn't even know where she had left her bag. She didn't recognize much around her. Retracing her steps wouldn't be hard, just annoying, especially naked and cut all over. She looked like a kitchen holder for knives.

When at last she did find her bag and put on some clothes, some of her cuts had reopened with the effort and were bleeding all over. Hopefully there was another fresh set and some bandages at the first safehouse. She would go get Jemma, and then apparate them both to the next safe house where she hoped her mother was waiting for her. She was just tying up her shoes when a familiar sight in the trees caught her eye.

"Strigi! Hey there, boy," The brunette smiled and held her arm out for the owl, who excitedly flew down to meet her and perched gently on her arm. "Jemma must have left you here. She left in a hurry. We are going to go and find her," Skye gently scratched the top of the barn owl's head affectionately for a moment before standing on wobbly, sore legs. She picked up her bag and shoved her wand back into her pocket before taking the bird comfortably into her arms, holding him firmly before shutting her eyes. She disappeared from the forest with a snap, and reemerged in the living room of the first safe house.

Skye nearly dropped the bird and her bag when the smell of blood flooded her nose again. It was strong, which meant there was a lot, and the place looked disturbed. "Jemma?! Jemma are you here?!" Skye shouted and set Strigi down on a chair to wait for her. She rushed to the front door. It was blasted to pieces. Shattered ceramics were everywhere and it made Skye's heart speed up. She wasn't getting an answer.

Skye turned the corner and stopped when she heard a 'squishing' sound and looked down, horrified as she discovered why she smelled so much blood. She had stepped into a puddle of it. It was overwhelming the smell of the house and it made Skye wrinkle her nose. She was getting anxious now. "Jemma?! Jemma, where are you?!". She saw dried shoeprints of blood on the floor leading out where the front door had been. Her heart seized in her chest as she stared at them with wide eyes before she forced herself to follow them out. The shoe prints left the porch and disappeared into the grass.

"Jemma?!"

Still no answer. Skye grit her teeth together as she stared out the field towards the tall grass before the treeline. She could smell the blood still, though it was not as strong as it had been inside. She smelled something else too, fainter and somewhat familiar, though she couldn't place it. She jogged quickly towards the tall grass, stopping only occasionally to sniff and make sure she was going in the right direction. Something, or someone, had chased Jemma out. When the brunette came across a section of grass that had been flattened, she stopped short and knelt down on the ground. Jemma's blood dotted sections here too, but it was the other smell that had Skye worried. Now that she was closer to the source, the scent was stronger and it triggered an image from the night before.

The black wolf. The wolf that had caught her somehow had followed Jemma here...which meant it wasn't a wolf at all. Animals couldn't apparate, but wizards and witches who were animagi could. It hadn't been her mother. Jiaying was not an animagus. Skye didn't know who anyone who was an animagus except for her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, May. For Jemma to have run away it had to have been someone dangerous. Her father or one of his Death Eater friends had probably stumbled onto them. It could have been the person who had tried to break into the safehouse before she had had to leave so quickly. That thought made Skye worry for her mother, but she knew Jiaying was tough. That's where she got it after all.

Skye followed the trail deep into the woods before she lost it. It had been too long and gone cold, or Jemma had apparated again. Skye couldn't tell which. She had almost had her, but now she was gone and the brunette didn't know how to find her again. She needed to find her mother and tell her what had happened. Maybe whoever it was that had tried to take Jemma had left some clues at the house. They would be able to contact the ministry and pick up the trail and get a lead on her father.

It was a long, solemn, and painful walk back to the house and once she got inside, Strigi greeted her happily. She pat the bird on her head before she began rummaging through the drawers and cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Silver dust. Her mom had stashed some away as an emergency. They had left so fast they forgot it. They had forgotten a lot of things.

The wolf girl sat down on the couch, easing herself down as gently as possible now that her wounds had reopened and were stinging. She applied the dust everywhere she could find, and slowly, one by one, the cuts healed up, some turning into ugly scars and some into faint ones. _So much for my good looks..._ she thought, cracking a small smile, which faded shortly after. She did not want to linger here long. She was exhausted and in no shape to face whoever had chased after Jemma should they return. For now, she hated to say it, she needed backup. She would have to wait and find her mother and tell her everything that had happened. The ministry would help them and she would find Jemma. But first, she needed to get to the next safe house, where she hoped her mother was waiting for her.


	5. Avada Kedavra

Jemma was exhausted, she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. She didn't have anywhere set up ahead of time like Skye and Jiaying did to help her hide. She was making all of this up as she went, and she was running out of everything. Skye's father along with other Death Eaters had been chasing her for weeks now, and she'd had too many close encounters to be comfortable anywhere. It felt like she was sleeping with one eye open, never forgetting to pay attention to her surroundings.

Whether she was sleeping in an alleyway, a park, or the woods somewhere, she always made sure to protect herself with as many charms as possible. The Death Eaters were strong, but Jemma was smart, which was the only reason she hadn't been caught yet.

Currently, she was packing up her stuff and taking down charms from a tiny, comfortable alley between two apartment buildings. It even had a small mattress someone had thrown away, it was almost too comfortable. Jemma had stayed there a day or two longer than she should have, longer than she'd stayed anywhere else. It was time to move on before any of Cal's minions, or even worse, Cal himself, caught onto her.

She wasn't really sure where to go next, she was running out of places on her map that she hadn't already gone. There were marks all over it, most of them in red. There were only a few in black, and Jemma looked at them longingly. They were the places she'd tracked Skye. She'd left Hogwarts with a mission to find her and help keep her safe, but now she was the target of the witch hunt, literally. In a way, she was still keeping Skye safe. As long as Cal was after her, he wasn't chasing Skye. As long as she didn't get caught, Skye would be fine. She was worried about what would happen if she did end up being found, though. She knew her girlfriend wouldn't hesitate to walk right to her father if he had such powerful bait.

This thought was what drove her to try to come up with a plan to end this. Somehow, she needed to get a message to the ministry without revealing herself, but that would be difficult without her owl. She'd left him behind, and she trusted Strigi to either stay put and stay safe or she trusted Skye to find him and take good care of him. If that was the case, at least her owl could be happy with his partner.

Jemma thought about the secret messages Skye used to send her through white mice. She could use a transfiguration charm to turn a letter into an animal, but would anyone at the ministry know what it was or even pay it any mind? She had to try, but first she had to relocate. There wasn't anywhere left for her to go, and she had run out of food two days ago. She would have bought more, but she realized that the only currency she had with her was wizarding money, which did no good in the muggle world. If only she could have stopped at her parent's house first. She wouldn't dare put them in danger like that now, though. Guilt was the first emotion that came to mind when she thought about her parents. She'd managed to get her hands on an old edition of the Daily Prophet, the only news her parents would receive about their daughter. They might not even get that, they were muggles, so they didn't often get the wizard paper. Hopefully Headmaster Coulson had told them about her disappearance in a way that didn't worry them.

The paper was awful, though. Of course Reeta Skeeter had been assigned the story on the vanishing of the couple after Skye's winning the Triwizard tournament. She'd taken a story about danger and criminals and lives on the line and changed it into a dramatic scandal, theorizing that they had both dropped out of school to "run away and be lesbians together". The whole thing was disgusting, and the damned article was probably one of the ways Cal found out Skye had a girlfriend, and found out it was her. Jemma had burned the newspaper two temporary campsites ago.

There weren't many places for her to go, and if Cal really was tracking her, he would know this. Suddenly, Jemma got an idea. The one place no one would expect her to hide from Skye's father was at her house. Her real house. She could go there to hide, charm the place, and even restock on supplies. From there she could try to get a letter to the ministry, or move closer.

With just one thought, Jemma was gone like the wind. She'd gotten better at apparating, she'd had to. If she didn't she would have lost at least a limb by now.

When she appeared in Skye's bedroom, Jemma suddenly felt very at home and comforted. She sighed and dropped her bag, getting to work on pulling sheets off of the furniture in Skye's room. She'd missed the place as much as her own home, and it was good to be back.

* * *

Skye was practically simmering. If her temper had been any more flared she would have burnt a hole through her bed in their new safe house a week ago. Her mother had not been at the safe house when she had arrived and the brunette had had to wait for two days for Jiaying to show up. Her mother had told her what happened. The Death Eater, a friend of her father's, had spotted them while they were out in London and had come for Skye. Jiaying had been knocked out, but since she wasn't the mission, they had let her be, probably under Cal's orders. He did still have a sweet spot for his ex wife. By the time she had woken up, Skye had already left the woods. She had taken a day to go to the ministry and alert them of the attack and had them returned to the third safe house, where she had found Skye.

Skye had told her mother what had happened, about Jemma, about changing, about the wolf, and about how the wolf had been a Death Eater after Jemma. Skye had demanded to go to the ministry herself, and explain things, but Jiaying had forbidden it. She wrote a letter instead and had kept Skye in the house for two weeks straight. She loved Jemma too but she couldn't risk Skye going out to find her and get captured. This had been but only one reason why Skye had been in a constant perpetual state of pissed off.

The second reason was because the brunette had confronted her mother about Jemma having been at the first safe house and how she had been the one to break the charm. The look of guilt and her mother's deflection of the subject let Skye know right away that Jiaying had known it had been Jemma the entire time. _That_ was why she had been stewing in her anger for the past two weeks. Jiaying had known it was Jemma and had intentionally moved Skye away and had kept that information from her. So many things could have been avoided if her mother had just told her that it was her girlfriend and had let her hide with them. The entire forest even wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have been spotted in London by one of her father's friends and Jemma wouldn't be out there trying to hide from them. Of course she blamed her mother.

Jiaying accepted the blame. She knew her daughter was not going to change her mind. She was stubborn, like herself and her father. However, she didn't regret her decisions. She had kept a close watch on Skye and aurors from the ministry checked on them regularly to keep them updated and to make sure that they remained safe. With the moon on its way back around again for the month they had also set up a plan to keep Skye contained so that none of the Death Eaters could find her during that time. Jiaying saw it as safety, but Skye saw it as prison.

Skye had been definitely trying to send letters to Jemma through Strigi in her third week of captivity, but every time he came back with the same letter Skye had written. The owl never came back with a reply, which was starting to make Skye worry. Owls could always find their owners, but Strigi seemed to be having an unusually difficult time locating Jemma. Her mind flew to the worst place imaginable. Jemma had been captured, and this thought continued to solidify in the wolf girl's mind as the barn owl continued to come back empty handed. She had to go and find her. She had a week till the full moon and a new supply of wolfsbane potion and silver dust. Her wounds from the last moon had all healed and with the help of some of her mother's special salve, her scars did not look nearly as bad as they had before, especially since she had given them to herself all over.

It was late when the auror came to the safe house and Skye was cooped up in her room as usual. She heard the familiar crack of displaced air and her nose picked up a familiar scent from her open window. The brunette crept to the door, careful not to let the floor boards squeak as she walked over them and stuck her ear against the door. The Auror and her mother were talking and from what she could make out, they had found a lead. They needed Jiaying to come and confirm it before they could proceed. Skye felt the first shot of adrenaline through her system as her mother agreed. Jiaying leaving meant that she would be alone in the house. An opportunity had presented itself, one that the brunette didn't think would occur again any time soon. She needed to act quickly.

Skye heard the creak of the stairs with her heightened senses and she dashed from the door and flung herself into bed, making herself look disheveled enough to be fidgeting in her sleep. When her mother opened the door, she had been about to speak. Skye heard her exhale a silent breath instead, meant for a warning. Her mother probably guessed she would leave and be back by the time Skye woke up. The brunette had been hoping she would think this way, and scrambled back out of the bed as she heard the door shut. She didn't dare start to pack her things until she heard one loud clash of air, meaning the auror and her mother had apparated away. She was alone in the house.

"Alright Strigi, get ready. We don't have a lot of time," The brunette told the bird, who was busy cuddling up with Archi on the windowsill. The two had been inseparable since Skye had brought Strigi to him and it made Skye wish that Jemma was here with her too. She felt bad for needing to separate them, but her mother would need an owl to send messages and Skye needed Strigi to help her find Jemma. Skye packed, carefully this time, making sure to do it by hand. She added two wolfsbane potions, one as backup in case something happened to the first, and a larger container of silver dust in case something happened to the potions and she woke up with gashes all over herself again.

The girl flung open her door, duffel bag packed and gripped her wand tightly. Strigi and Archi both followed her down the steps and into the kitchen. She shoved as much food as she could fit into her bag. Once her quick preparations were complete, Skye turned to face the front door. She would need to somehow break the charms her mother had put up all over the house to keep her in and everyone else out. Luckily, a few counter charms came to mind, the majority of which she had found in the black book Trip had given her to study during the events of the Triwizard Tournament. A simple _finite incantatum_ spell wouldn't work on her mother's charms. She needed something more powerful, and she knew just the spell.

 _"_ _Confringo Incantamentum_!" Skye pointed her wand and shouted. She watched as the spell slammed into the door and shattered the invisible barrier around the house like glass. The shield fell, like broken pieces of a mirror and scattered on the floor. The brunette didn't waste any time and she quickly stepped over the glass and motioned for Strigi to follow her out of the door. He hesitated, but when she called again he came flying and perched himself on her shoulder. She had broken through her mother's tight security and she felt confident she could now apparate away as well.

Skye was damned determined she was going to find Jemma. There was just one problem. She had no idea where to start. It had been the better part of a month since she had went to the first safe house as Jemma had asked, but that was the last place that Skye knew she had been. If the blood was still on the floor, perhaps she could use it to track her, since there wasn't anything stronger for a locater spell to use than something that had actually be a _part_ of the person. Perhaps there were more clues she had missed too. She was going to try.

Skye made sure that Stigi was secure before she shut her eyes and thought of the safe house and the state of array it had been left in. She felt herself stretched too thin for all but a few seconds before her feet were once again firmly planted on the ground in the center of the now very dusty and run down shack in the woods. "Let's get to work Strigi."

Skye quickly found a piece of paper and an envelope and began to write. It didn't take her long and when she had finished, she gave the closed letter to the barn owl.

"Now go find Jemma for me!"

* * *

While two days at Skye's home felt incredible, it was too long for somewhere she felt so exposed. It was time to move on and she knew it, no matter how much she hated to leave. It was slowly taking less and less time for the Death Eaters to find her, so she wasn't going to risk staying here any longer.

Just as she had hoped, Jemma was able to restock her supplies. She didn't think Skye would consider it stealing, she understood the situation. She found several canned food items and even some muggle currency, which she stashed in her bag. She'd also changed clothes, using a pair of Skye's jeans and one of the T-shirts she used to wear to bed with her. They were a little too big because Skye was taller, but it was less conspicuous than her old bloody and tattered pair. She had been sticking out like a sore thumb whenever she was around people, which hadn't made it easy to stay invisible.

It was time to go, and Jemma took one last look around the house before apparating away, choosing a small café her parents used to take her to as her next place of refuge. She'd get some tea, which she hadn't had any of in a while, and then she'd spend the night out back behind a dumpster she knew was kept there.

She felt a little sick and a weird feeling that she was floating for an instant before her feet landed firmly on the pavement of the alley between the café and the dentist's office next door. She wasn't too concerned about muggles spotting her, they rarely paid attention to their surroundings, a luxury Jemma didn't have.

The little café was empty except for the short, blonde barista wearing a green apron and wiping down the tables. This was because it was night, almost nine o'clock, near closing time. It was her preferred time of travel, it made her feel the safest to travel when it was harder to spot her.

"What can I get you?" The barista smiled, but her voice sounded tired, almost like she was disappointed that one last customer had entered.

"Just a black tea, thank you." Jemma only realized after she ordered that she sounded just as tired as the blonde. They could relate to each other, though Jemma was sure her problem was much more severe.

"It'll be done in a minute, have a seat." She sighed and headed to the back of the counter to fill Jemma's order. Jemma wasn't one to say no to sitting down and waiting, just taking the time to relax for five minutes. Slowly, she let out a deep breath and her head fell into her palms. She was tired, and ready to go to sleep. Her nights usually weren't very restful.

The bell above the café's entrance jingled, and Jemma's head shot up, she was instantly alert again. Her veins flooded with adrenaline when she saw the hooded figure walk through the door. She couldn't see his face, there was no way for her to tell for sure if this guy was here for her, she just _knew_.

"Can I get you anyth-" the poor barista never got to finish her sentence.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_!" the green spell shot across the room and hit the waitress square in the chest over the bar. Jemma's heart jolted when the body hit the floor with a _thump_. She felt guilty, by coming here she'd sentenced the innocent bystander to death.

Jumping to her feet, Jemma reached for her wand, but she was too slow.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Jemma only saw the bright red light for an instant before her wand flew out of her hand and clattered across the tile, sliding under a booth on the other side of the room. Left unarmed, the only thing Jemma could do was run and dive behind the counter, the next destructive spell shattering the glass of a tip jar above her. Coins rained down on her head and Jemma felt herself beginning to shake. She was lying right next to the dead body of the muggle. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly hanging open, her last expression of confusion still glued on her face.

"You have been more than a pain to me, Miss Jemma Simmons." She recognized that voice. He still somehow made it sound like Jemma was some delinquent he was reprimanding, even though he was attacking her.

"What do you want?!" She shouted, crawling to the other side of the counter. She could see her wand from here, it was closer, within diving reach. If she moved quickly enough, she'd be able to snatch it up and fire a disarming spell of her own at Cal.

"You already know what I want, and since you've decided to be difficult, you're forcing me to take it." Cal said. He sounded frustrated at having to search so long for her, but he also sounded amused that he had her trapped behind the counter like a hound trapped raccoons in trees. "I wonder what my Daisy will think of you when you can't even remember your own name!" Jemma was startled, the voice was right behind her. Cal had moved behind the bar, and now he was pointing his wand at her.

" _Obliviate_." Thankfully, Jemma was quick enough to avoid this spell, she lunged for her wand, aiming it behind her and shouting out her spell.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Somehow, Cal had expected this and he moved to the side. The red bolt simply smashed into the wall behind him, shattering a picture frame. As crazy as Cal was, he had probably imagined this moment several times before, so he knew the exact combination of spells he was going to use.

" _Alarte_ _ascendare_!" Cal shouted furiously. The spell hit Jemma accurately, and she let out a yell as she was thrown into the air, slamming into the ceiling before falling back down and crash landing into a table and chairs. While Jemma tried to shake off the pain and turn around to defend herself, Cal was already making his next move. " _Carpe_ _rectractum_!" An orange, seemingly harmless rope shot out of the tip of the Death Eater's wand, wrapping around Jemma's ankle and swiftly jerking her back towards him. As she slid across the floor, Jemma finally managed to get a hit in.

" _Conjunctivitis_!" Jemma's voice sounded scared and shaky, but her spell hit home all the same. Cal cried out in pain and covered his eyes with one hand as they started to burn under the spell's effect.

"You dirty little mudblood!" Cal gave up on his calm exterior and even his magical methods, Jemma was close enough to Cal for him to be able to reach her, thanks to the grab and retrieve spell, so he used it to his advantage. He removed his hand from his eyes and reached for Jemma, grabbing at her leg and jerking her even closer. He looked crazed, even more now that his eyes were bloodshot from Jemma's spell.

Cal's boot connected with Jemma's side and knocked the wind out of her. While Jemma struggled to breathe, Cal wrenched her wand out of her hand and easily snapped it in two, throwing it across the room.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Cal growled, stomping on Jemma's stomach, successfully pinning her to the ground and making Jemma cough and feel like her organs were going to be crushed. Jemma looked up at him with wide eyes, his wand was pointed at her face and she had no idea what kind of horrible thing Cal was going to do to her.

" _Enervo_!" Cal finished the battle with one final spell. Jemma felt her limbs fall limp and she didn't even have the ability to cry out or scream for help. Her body was completely paralyzed, but she could still see, hear, and feel everything. Skye's father looked very satisfied with himself, and Jemma felt like she was going to be sick. He could do whatever he wanted now, she was completely helpless.

A scratching noise was the only other noise in the room, but the source was out of her peripheral vision and she couldn't turn her head to see.  
"Well, look what we have here! This is your owl, I'm presuming." Cal roughly grabbed the collar of Jemma's shirt and turned her so she could look. Strigi was there, right outside the window. He had looked initially happy to finally find her, but he looked angry and had dropped the letter he was holding on the window sill to instead scratch at the glass, furious that his owner was being treated with such force.

Cal sauntered over to the door, snatched up the letter, and pushed the barn owl away as he reentered the café. He gave Jemma a look of amusement as he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

"Look, it's from my Daisy!" He said excitedly, a look of delight on his face that reminded Jemma of a child on Christmas. _Skye, no._.. Her girlfriend had the worst timing possible. "She wants to find you. This is perfect." Cal grinned and took the pen off the barista's body, writing a response on the envelope and tossing the letter to the ground. Jemma could see that it was Skye's handwriting, but it was too far away for her to read it. A single tear of frustration rolled down her cheek as she struggled to move, but only her eyes flicked back and forth.

"What, do you want me to read it to you?" Cal asked in a smug, taunting voice. It was meant to be degrading, and it made Jemma want to hurt him. He bent over and snatched up the letter.

" _Jemma_ ," Skye's father began, a laugh constantly on the edge of escaping his mouth. " _As you can see I found Strigi in the woods and brought him along with me. I went to the safe house in the woods like you said but you weren't there. What happened? I saw all of your blood and I smelled the black wolf, who I'm guessing by now is not actually a wolf. I'm really worried about you. I've been trying to sneak out and find you but mom wouldn't let me leave. She says the Aurors are taking care of it. I managed to break her charms and get away. I'm coming to find you before they get to you, but I've written you a hundred times already and Strigi can't find you. I hope you get this one. Love, Skye._ " Cal did laugh this time, and he let the letter flutter back to the ground when he dropped it.

"Look, she even mentioned me." He smiled sadistically, putting his attention back onto the note he would be sending back to Skye.

"I need some proof that I've got you, what would Daisy know belongs to you?" Cal asked, though it was a rhetorical question, because clearly she couldn't speak. Skye's father knelt next to her and began searching through her clothes. Jemma felt violated and she wanted to vomit, but she wasn't able to do that either. Cal's hand found the chain of the time turner around her neck and he yanked at it, pulling it free and jerking Jemma's head. She'd almost forgotten she had the time traveling device, it'd been so long since she used it. Cal threw the two objects back out the door, and Strigi grabbed them, eager to get help from Skye. He took flight and was gone in an instant. Jemma prayed Skye wouldn't come for her, the whole point of this was to keep Skye away from him, not become bait and ultimately cause Skye to give in.

"Time to go." He smirked at Jemma. He grabbed her arm and suddenly apparated away, causing fear to jolt through Jemma's body. She was powerless now, she had no wand and she wasn't even able to move. _Please, Skye, don't come for me…_

* * *

Skye had stayed two days in the first safe house in the woods, doing her best to look around for any sort of clue where Jemma may have gone. She had tried to follow her trail again, where she had run away from the black wolf, or the person the black wolf was, but it kept ending in the same place and no matter how many times the wolf girl searched farther, trying to pick up the trail again, she couldn't. Even with her heightening senses as the moon neared its peak she kept losing it. Jemma must have apparated away. That was the only explanation she could think of.

She had thought to use a locator spell but she didn't have anything of Jemma's on her. Any blood she might have been able to use was far too old, only stains remained now. Her next step was to go where she knew some of Jemma's things would be. So on the fourth day Skye left the safe house and reappeared in the living room of her own home. It had been so long since she had been here, though she was used to leaving for school, this felt different. Her home wasn't lively like usual. It was dusty and abandoned and it made her increasingly sad until she caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Jemma was here!" Skye followed the smell up the dusty, creaking stairs and flung her door open. It had been so strong. She had hoped Jemma was still here, but when the door opened fully her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. The smell of her hit Skye like a freight train and it made her stagger and lean against the door. Perfectly preserved, it was a cruel tease. The brunette grit her teeth against her frustration and stepped into the room. Jemma had been here and not long ago, but Skye had just missed her, by a day or two at most. Again.

Dejected, she plopped down onto the bed and put her face into her pillow. It smelled like Jemma and it made her want to cry, but she was here on a mission and she forced the tears back. She had to be strong. She didn't have much time before the full moon. At least now that she had the potion she would be able to keep her human mind…maybe even track Jemma better with her senses at their peak. The brunette forced herself up and over to her closet where she frantically searched for something of Jemma's. They had swapped so many clothes Skye wasn't one hundred percent sure what was hers and what was her girlfriend's anymore. Finally Skye pulled out a sweater she was pretty sure was Jemma's. Her girlfriend had lent it to her and well…Skye just never gave it back, like with a lot of the t shirts she had given Jemma.

Next she spent a good half an hour scrambling around the house for a map. She finally found a spare among her mother's things and she rushed it back up to her room and laid it out on her bed. She snatched a pen and pulled out her wand and spoke the incantation. After several minutes, nothing happened and so she tried it again. And then a third time. Each time the sweater did nothing and the map remained the same. Apparently the sweater wasn't good enough. The girl spent the next several hours clambering all over her room for things that had belonged to Jemma.

By the time night rolled around and the waxing moon was high in the sky, the solemn wolf girl had made absolutely no progress. She was so frustrated she had crumpled the map up and tossed it into a corner and scattered Jemma's things out over the floor in a fit of rage. Her emotions were running hot, thanks to the state of the moon. Skye knew she needed to calm down, that something would turn up, but the stress felt like it was starting to slowly kill her from the inside out. Skye didn't even know she had fallen asleep till she woke up suddenly late in the afternoon the next day, her anxiety rose even higher when she heard a scratching at the window and saw Strigi with an envelope.

It was the same envelope she had sent the letter in and it made Skye roll her eyes and exhale loudly. She almost didn't want to open the window because she was now so utterly frustrated and lost with the owl. He shouldn't have returned without finding Jemma…but she knew that sending him away again without rest would be cruel. This bird was like Jemma's child and she couldn't do that to him. Skye climbed over her bed and grabbed the window and slid it up. The bird didn't even wait and he flew right into her face. Skye almost fell back onto the floor he had swooped in so fast. He was nearly pecking out her eyes he was so frantic.

"Woah, WOAH! Strigi, stop! Calm down, boy! Calm down!" The brunette shouted, shielding her face from the owl's frantic onslaught. When at last he landed on the windowsill, Skye heard a clink, and looked down at what he held in his talons. A _time turner_.

Skye blinked once, twice, three times, but the golden object remained and she hesitantly reached out to touch it, ignoring the letter, despite the owl's growing protests. She turned the magical object over in her hands, which were shaking. "This…is Jemma's," She looked down at the bird, who now had the envelope in his beak. She could see it had been opened, and for a moment her heart leapt and she snatched it from him, tightly holding the time turner to her chest in the other hand.

She got a rude awakening when she flipped the envelope over. _This isn't Jemma's wri-_ Skye stopped mid thought and dropped the letter onto the bed, clutching the time turner to her chest in spasming hands. _This can't…this…this is a trick…_ Skye refused to touch the piece of paper again, afraid by doing so, she would somehow shatter what little reality she was trying to grasp onto. A shock went down the girl's spine when at last she let her fingertips graze over the paper again. She barely managed to subdue the shaking while she read through the scribbled note one more time.

" _Daisy_ ," Skye swallowed hard, not sure if she could make herself read through it again, but she had to. She needed to be one hundred and ten percent sure, " _That was a sweet little note you wrote your girlfriend. Despite her dirty blood, I can see why you fancy her._ " The brunette grit her teeth together, scowling down at the paper and grasping at it so hard she almost ripped it in half. " _She's smart like your mother, it's taken me nearly a month to catch her. I hope you really do care about her, because I want to meet you. If you don't come or if you bring the ministry with you, I'll spill her filthy blood and let her drown in it. You'll find the address where we're waiting for you below. Sincerely, Your Father._ Your _fucking_ father!"

Skye took the envelope and balled it up and hurled it. In the same second she picked up her wand and waved it, " _Incendio_!" A flame spark shot from her wand and engulfed the letter in flames and it quickly burnt to ash in midair. "I swear to _fucking_ god if he touches a hair on her head…" Skye heard a light crack and she had to check herself. She looked down into her hand and the hourglass containing the time turner's sand had split open under her tight grasp. She was never going to get used to how strong she was, but right now wasn't the time to get used to it. Right now was the time to utilize it. She could imagine all too well what Cal could do to her.

 _"_ _Yes, Daisy, I know. That's why I have to do this. Then you'll see things my way," Cal said with a smile, turning his wrist just so before he uttered the word. It was almost under his breath, and Skye would have missed it completely if not for the fact that Jemma had shot down to the floor, writhing in pain and screaming Skye's name as if doing so could somehow help her._

Thinking back on her third and final boggart of the first task made Skye shudder and her skin crawl. For all she knew her worst fear was coming alive right now somewhere and she couldn't stop it. The address was seared into her brain and so were her nightmares. There was no question. She had to go, even with the moon so close, but she needed backup. She needed to at least alert the ministry so that when she got there to take Jemma back, Skye could do what needed to be done and the aurors could come and wrap things up with a neat little cherry on top of this big scoop of _shit_ sundae.

She made herself write a long letter, two actually, one to her mother and one to the ministry, informing them of the address and Cal's plans. It would take Strigi a while to find and deliver the mail to them, which would give Skye enough time to settle things on her own terms. Now she needed to prepare herself as quickly as possible. This wasn't a family reunion. It was war.

* * *

Jemma's eyes shot open, but she hadn't even been aware that she'd been asleep. Cal must have cast a spell on her upon arriving at their destination after apparating away from the cafe. She didn't even know where that destination was, but they were there. Jemma shot up onto her feet, extremely relieved that she was able to move again. She spun around in a complete circle, trying to understand what was going on and where she was, but all she could see was grey. The walls were gray, the ceiling was grey, and the floor was grey. It looked like mostly concrete, but Jemma wasn't sure. The room was large, big enough for the sounds of her own footsteps to bounce off the opposite walls and be thrown back at her.

"I see you're finally awake." A cold voice made Jemma freeze and a shiver ran down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, goose bumps popped up on her arms. Every red flag possible was waving high in the wind, but Jemma had no other option than to turn and look at Cal. He had just entered through the only door in the room, and he muttered a quick spell behind him to lock it. Jemma focused on Skye's bedroom and tried to apparate, but instead a sharp pain split through her temples.

"You think I wouldn't make sure you couldn't just run again?" He laughed when he saw the pain in Jemma's eyes. She stared at him in fear. She was his at this point, there was no escape. The only way she would even be able to get out of the room was with a wand, and it would be impossible to steal Cal's, not when he kept it tightly gripped in his hand like that. The fact that he was doing so made Jemma shudder and take a few steps backwards, away from him.

"I'm so disappointed in my daughter for falling for someone like you when she has so much potential." He sighed, walking ever closer to her, now toying with the wand at his side like he was getting ready to use it for fun. Jemma had no reply, anything she said would only make her situation worse. "There's really only one solution to this. I can simply destroy you." Cal's tone quickly moved from a crazy kind of playful to serious in an instant.

"You can't kill me, you need me alive so that Skye will even listen to you. If I'm dead, she won't listen to a word you have to say." Jemma spit. She was calling him out on a bluff, knowing Cal still needed her. No matter how much she wished Skye wouldn't come, she knew in her heart that her girlfriend would come for her, and Cal would need Jemma in order to negotiate or get whatever he wanted from Skye in the first place. Surely it wasn't just to "meet her" as he'd been saying this whole time.

"That's exactly the point!" Cal hissed, shouting now. "I only need you _alive._ " Jemma was starting to get an idea about what the Death Eater was implying. She hadn't even realized she'd been moving backwards this whole time until her back bumped into the wall. She had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, and the dark wizard was slowly raising his wand and pointing it at her. Jemma's last normal thought before everything went to hell was that she hoped Skye didn't have to see any of this.

" _Crucio!_ "


	6. Crucio

" _Crucio!_ " Jemma's hands flew to her head and she grabbed her hair with her fists as the searing pain split through her entire body. She bit her tongue until she could taste blood as she slid down against the wall. She was determined not to scream, she wouldn't give Cal the pleasure. Her body was shaking, writhing in pain, but she didn't make a sound. If Jemma hadn't known it was all just a spell, she would have assumed she was either being skinned alive or burning at the stake. Every inch of her body felt like it was being dug into by something sharp, and her palms actually were. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails cut into them.

"You go ahead and try to stay strong, mudblood," Cal laughed manically, pacing a few steps back and forth in front of her. For a moment, Jemma was sure she was going to die, but her willpower was stronger than anything else and she held fast, curled up into a ball and taking the pain. "But you'll break, I know you will. And when you do break… you won't crack, you won't crumble... you'll _shatter._ You'll shatter into a million pieces and no one will be able to put you back together again." Jemma believed his words. It felt like she was shattering, that was for sure. She made the mistake of glancing up at Skye's father, and his twisted smile would be seared into her brain for all of eternity. His wrist flicked with the wand still in it, and another intense wave of pain broke the dam she'd built and flooded her entire body. A scream ripped through her lungs and out of her throat, amplified by the empty room and echoing in her ears.

She could feel it in her head, like the sound was actually rattling around inside her skull, liquefying her brain, and Jemma realized that if she had a wand at this moment, the first thing she would do was kill herself. She felt guilty for even thinking about leaving Skye behind like that, but then she shoved the thought out of her mind. She would _not_ think about Skye right now, she didn't want to associate her with this pain.

Just when Jemma was sure she couldn't take it any longer, it all stopped. She looked up at Cal with a pleading look in her eyes, begging him not to do it again. Her breath came in short gasps and it felt impossible that she wasn't actually physically injured anywhere. She was shaking, she couldn't control the spasms that shuddered through her body every few seconds.

"What- what are you trying to prove?" Jemma cried, wishing she hadn't said anything the minute she saw Cal's face. He had shed his sadistically entertained expression and now chose one of anger.

"It will all play out, you'll see. Daisy will see how weak you really are, and she'll join me." He growled like he was disgusted with Jemma, like she was some sick creature of lower value, and she was just in his way. He held up his wand again, and to Jemma the small wooden thing now seemed more like a weapon than the amazing, awe-inspiring object that convinced her magic was a real thing back when she was eleven.

"No, please." Jemma begged, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come, even though it was an impossible task. Cal's smile returned, it was clear he enjoyed watching Jemma beg for mercy.

" _Crucio!_ " It all started over again, but this time Jemma didn't hesitate to shriek. If Cal wanted her to scream, she would do it, anything to possibly shorten her torture. The feeling of agony that felt like it was shredding her body apart didn't go away, and she could feel her mind slowly slipping already. _My name is Jemma Simmons, I am eighteen years old, and my girlfriend is Skye Johnson. I'm here because I was trying to protect her._ Jemma answered the questions in her head, the ones the nurses had asked her when she'd gotten a concussion last year. She was crying now, tears were streaking down her face, but it wasn't because of the torture. She missed Skye, and she didn't know if she'd ever see her again, because Jemma was positive she was dead. No living person could feel this way for this long, it just wasn't possible. She'd entered hell, but for what, she didn't know.

 _Skye grinned, leaning over and taking all of Jemma's books under her arm, and then linked her free hand with one of Jemma's._

Jemma let out an agonized cry as memories of Skye flooded her mind, running rampage and completely out of her control.

" _Look at this. Jemma Simmons is asking me to the daaance," Skye drew the sentence out in a sarcastic, teasing tone as she stepped closer to the shorter girl on the couch and took both of her hands in her own._

" _Woah, hey there book worm, slow down," Skye reached over with a hand and shut the book, grinning at Jemma's unamused face before she kissed it off._

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jemma bawled, not yelling at Cal, but herself. She couldn't deal with the cruciatus curse and memories of the girl she loved, not at the same time. The ache in her heart where she missed her girlfriend rivaled the pain of the curse for a moment.

Jemma's back arched as another throbbing assault on her mind sent her spiraling into a fit of screaming. The sound was becoming so constant she almost couldn't hear it anymore, like a drone in the background, unchanging and never ceasing. Jemma was writhing in agony on the cold, hard cement floor, and she wanted nothing more than to die. She wished Cal would just kill her and get it over with, then her soul could move on with less of a stain on it. She wanted it to end, she didn't care how.

"We can sit here and wait for Daisy to show, I have nowhere else to be." Cal informed her, not lifting the curse. He moved to lean against a wall, keeping his wand ever pointed at Jemma. It was at that moment she knew this could go on for hours. He wasn't going to stop, not until Skye got here. Jemma's cries of anguish meant little, if not nothing, to him. He would go on torturing her, and she would go on screaming.

 _My name is Jemma Simmons..._

 _Skye Johnson is my girlfriend..._

 _I'm here because... because..._

 _My name is Jemma Simmons._

 _Skye..._

 _Skye._

* * *

Skye didn't want to double check everything. She couldn't help but feel like she was wasting time, but she needed to make sure she was ready. If she wasn't ready, whatever plan she was going to come up with wouldn't work. "Wand, wolfsbane one, wolfsbane two, silver dust..." Everything she was going to need was in her pockets and her wand grasped firmly in her hand. She had already sent Strigi with the letters and it was nearing later into the afternoon. She needed to go and she needed to go now. She didn't have much time before it would be dark and the moon upon her. Skye had thought long and hard about what she wanted to do to her father. She had strong feelings towards him and she knew from experience she may try to kill him. She had in the first task.

Skye had been mentally preparing herself for the past few minutes although she knew it wouldn't be enough. She knew that whatever she was about to see she couldn't be prepared for. The brunette stood in the center of her room, picturing the address with bated breath. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins but she knew if she didn't concentrate and she apparated too quickly she would get splinched again like she had during the tournament. When at last she felt herself have a good grasp, Skye shut her eyes.

When she had arrived, she almost hesitated in opening her eyes, afraid of what she was going to see. In the fading afternoon light, the wolf girl saw she was in the parking lot of an old abandoned factory of some sort. Several smoke stacks stood tall in the air and as Skye looked around, she spotted a few more empty buildings in the distance. Her father had picked quite the secluded area for his place of hiding. It didn't surprise her.

She also knew she was being watched. She could hear the Death Eaters around her. Only two by the sound of it. She doubted either were her father. She could smell them too, and they reeked, but neither smelled like the black wolf. Skye wondered if he just wasn't here, not actually a Death Eater and only doing her father's dirty work. She took the first few steps towards the building and they did nothing.

They were waiting for her of course. Her father had sent her quite the open invitation. Skye figured they were instructed to let her be and if anything went wrong she would have to remember they were here too. She would subdue all of them if she could, but her only concern at the moment was her father seeing as how he had awarded himself a top priority spot with his kidnapping stunt.

Skye didn't waste any more time. They weren't going to stop her, so she sprinted towards the wide factory doors. They were unlocked and they squeaked open, leading into the darkness of the main factory floor. The door shut behind her and her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. She didn't need a _lumos_ spell as much anymore. She had become quite the sneak over the summer and through the past few months. Better if they didn't see her coming. She knew they were ready for her, but she was going to try. This was going to be on her terms.

The smell of dust and gas and the stink of machinery was clouding her sense of smell. She wouldn't be able to pick out Jemma's scent in all of this mess. She wasn't a bloodhound, even with her senses at their peak now that it was the day of the full moon. She didn't have time for a long game of hide and seek. It needed to be an in and out mission. Subdue her father, get Jemma, get the fuck out. She couldn't afford to linger. Still, she made her way quickly and quietly as she could through the large room, listening intently and trying to get her nose to work.

It wasn't until she reached the other side of the main factory room and passed an empty hallway, lights flickering on and off, that she caught a brief whiff of her girlfriend. It reminded Skye of a horror movie. It should, she had stepped right into one. As she walked further down the hallway, wand ever at the ready, Jemma's scent grew stronger until it filled her nostrils, mixed with the smell of the black wolf. _So you are here you mother fucker…_ Skye grit her teeth, the sound crashing around her skull in the silence.

Towards the end of the hallway the brunette came upon a shut set of double doors, light flooding through around the seams. She turned flush to face the doors, gripping her wand. Everything was so quiet she could hear the heartbeats behind the doors. There were two, both beating quickly, although one was slightly faster than the other. She could hear their breathing, and neither seemed labored. Hopefully that meant Jemma was safe. Skye was actually afraid to go inside. She had no idea what to expect and no way to prepare herself. She could go in, guns blazing, so to speak, but she had no way of knowing if that would work. It seemed like a poor plan, but it was the only one she had. _Let's do it._..

Skye shoved the doors open, leading with her wand hand pointed and held high, ready to defend herself or go on the offense, whichever opportunity she was presented with first. Her eyes widened in surprise to see her father standing there in the empty room, Jemma just behind him. Her heart raced...she looked fine, but Skye hadn't expected that. Something was off, it had to be, but she couldn't pinpoint what was wrong, other than this entire situation. Skye said nothing, just looking at the smug smile on her father's face when she noticed the long marks down the side of his face, then it dawned on her. Her father was the animagus. He had attacked her in the woods and followed Jemma to the first safe house. Her brow furrowed quickly then as she glared at her father.

"Let Jemma go. I'm here now so you've got what you want!" Skye wished, but she doubted it would be that simple.

"Daisy," Cal sighed, as if he was disappointed in her. " _Daisy_." Cal clasped his hands behind his back and and walked a few steps to one side, revealing Jemma completely. She was standing stock still, straight up, staring blankly at a random point on the wall behind Skye.  
"Just slow down, let's have a chat. Heart to heart. _Father to daughter_." His voice and facial expressions were never not complacent, especially when he noticed Skye eyeing Jemma. He was pleased with his work on the muggle born, she'd been turned from a wild stallion that fought back and seemed impossible to tame to a weak, broken doll that would do whatever he said. All with two little curses.  
"You're wasting your time with this girl and your silly little magic school. You could do so much better, you have so much potential." Cal began, explaining his hopes for his only child. He wanted her to be great, and she could if she would only ditch the girl and join him. "Join me, forget about this girl. She's weak and pathetic."

"No she isn't! Jemma is the smartest witch at Hogwarts and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have survived the tournament! We're a team, and we're a damn good one. So if you don't let her go _you're_ going to be the one who is weak and pathetic!" Skye shouted and took a step forward. Something was wrong with Jemma. Her father had done something and Skye just knew it wasn't going to be good.

"If you had just agreed to join me, I could have let her go and had her delivered back home." Cal informed Skye. There was no way to tell whether or not he was lying about the fact that he would have let Jemma go. They would never know. "But instead, you've decided to let her get in the way of who you're supposed to be." Cal growled, glancing at Jemma, clearly thinking she was the problem in all of this.  
"Please, come over here, Miss Jemma Simmons." Cal said, waving the girl over. Slowly, Jemma turned to face him, and then walked over to him, standing at his side and staring off into space again. Cal watched Skye, gauging her reaction, as he showed off his power over his daughter's girlfriend. A simple Imperious Curse had left the girl completely controllable, like his own personal puppet. "If you would." He said politely, offering Jemma a spare wand. His grin was finally coming back again, he couldn't wait for what he had planned.

"You think you're so much better than your heritage, but I'm going to teach you a lesson in humility, my daughter. You are exactly like me." Cal sounded like he was reprimanding a young child for something small and unimportant, but it was clear that what was about to happen would be much worse than a time out.  
"You're going to fight dear Jemma, and if you don't, I'll finish her off myself." Skye's father informed her. Without a vocal command, Jemma turned and faced Skye, staring her coldly in the eyes and gripping the wand tightly. Cal's wand was still in his hand, occasionally moving just slightly, and Jemma reacted to the movements as if it was an intricate language telling her exactly what to do.  
"Go on, I'll even let you have the first move."

He had Jemma strung up like a puppet and it made Skye's blood boil. She was already antsy, already rearing to go because of the moon, but she needed to stop. She needed to calm down and think this through. The wolf girl knew that Cal wouldn't hesitate to use any of the Unforgivables, and that's what made her worry the most. Jemma's blank stare, her willingness to do what her father commanded. _Imperious_... Skye gripped her wand tighter. Jemma was going to do whatever her father ordered her to do. There was no way to break it other than to somehow break her father's wand. _Or kill him_... the brunette thought. It hadn't been the first time, but she didn't know if she was capable of those extremes. That is what would make her like him. She sure as hell wasn't going to raise her wand against her girlfriend. She would do a lot of other things. She had felt guilty for weeks after using the Somnus charm on her, even if it had been for her own good. Talking to her father was pointless. Skye knew from their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that people could resist the Imperious spell, which made it the most unique of the three curses. It had to be learned, but maybe...just maybe she would be able to talk Jemma down long enough to get herself back into control. It was worth a shot, and her only plan.

"Jems," Skye ignored the scoffing sound her father made, "I'm not going to fight you. You don't have to do this. You're not just the smartest witch, Jemma, you're the strongest too. I couldn't make it through the tasks without you. I couldn't have made it through the summer without you. You take all those classes and still helped me and put up with me. You've been away from school for months, surviving on your own. You can beat this, Jemma." She made a ballsy move then, and the brunette dropped her wand on the ground next to her. She had a lot of faith in her girlfriend. She only hoped her faith paid off or else she would have to think of a new plan on the fly.

Somewhere in Jemma's mind, it registered that Skye was really here and speaking to her, but she was so far gone, lost to the pain and misery she'd been experiencing only moments before. It was like she was asleep. She was watching herself make these movements, but she didn't have any control over them and they would play out however it was going to play out, like a dream.  
Skye was talking to her, and it made her heart ache. She couldn't tell what her girlfriend was saying, she was simply relishing the sound of her voice, not entirely sure if any of this was real.  
"She can't break through it, that's not going to work." Cal actually laughed at Skye as if it was stupid for her to even think Jemma would be able to overpower him. His daughter wouldn't have known, but he'd already broken the girl and taken away her willpower. She simply didn't have anything left to work with.

"If you have any manner of intelligence at all, you'll pick up that wand and fight." His voice was firm this time, and Jemma could feel the strain of him wanting to do something with her but waiting another moment. When Skye did nothing and refused to fight in an act of defiance, Cal decided he was done waiting. Jemma felt an urge ripple through her body and her arm was out of her control, already flying upwards and pointing the wand at Skye. The hex she was forced to use didn't require an incantation, but just by the feel and the bright white light Jemma knew it was the stinging hex. At the very last moment, her brain registered that she didn't want to hurt Skye and her hand jerked to the side just enough for the spell to narrowly miss her girlfriend and hit the cement floor by her foot instead.

Jemma knew this was not enough, she couldn't fight this anymore, at least not enough to stop whatever Cal was going to make her do to Skye. Jemma pushed back against the spell that felt wrapped around her mind, and her head began pounding with the effort. Everything was hurting again with the effects of the cruciatus curse still biting at her mind. She had one last bit of energy left, and she remembered her wish when she thought the agony would go on for an eternity.

"Let me die," Jemma whimpered, looking Skye in the eye and begging her to do it. Not only would it save Skye by pleasing Cal, but it would put her out of her misery. She could hardly remember anything before the curse, whenever she tried to go further back she just got stuck on the fresh memories of pain and agony and sorrow. Her body and mind felt equally helpless, and at least this way Jemma knew she would go out peacefully.

Jemma had nothing left. She was tired and she was confused and she gave in. A cloud seemed to fog up her thoughts and push them away. They were replaced by Cal's orders, what Cal wanted her to think. Her arm shot up again, and she didn't protest. Skye had too much faith in her, as the stinging hex shot out of her borrowed wand yet again and hit Skye in the stomach. It mimicked a scorching feeling and would cause the entire area to swell and become inflamed and painful. Feeling another command, her arm lifted to prepare to fire another spell at Skye. Jemma was no longer there.

Skye cried out, dropping down to one knee and holding one arm around her stomach. She wanted to cry but she forced her tears back. She had felt worse than this. Jemma had felt worse than this. Her girlfriend's words were stinging more than the hex, rattling about in her brain, and it made Skye's hands shake. She wasn't going to be able to talk Jemma down. Skye recognized her only two options left.

When the sudden dizziness of the spell wore away, the brunette looked up to Jemma from across the room. She was already raising her wand and preparing again. Her father wasn't going to let her get away without fighting. Having already dropped down, she was closer to her wand and she scrambled for it, " _Protego Horribilis_!" A string of light came out from Skye's wand and spread out quickly in all directions, covering her with a magical shield, which repelled the next incoming hex, sending it flying back into the wall past Cal's head. She could protect herself until she figured out a plan. She would need to get rid of her father's wand, but she couldn't do that with Jemma shooting spells at her. She would have to knock her out.

"That's it!" Cal shouted. As sick as it was, it sounded like he was at a sporting match and trying to encourage his kid to participate. He flicked his wand and Jemma attacked again, relentless in her- or his, really- dueling.

" _Discutio_!" Jemma's voice echoed across the room, but it wasn't really her speaking. Skye's protective shield suddenly shattered, clattering against the ground like glass before disappearing entirely.

A false look of cruelty that could never be natural on Jemma's face was plastered there as she took several steps closer to Skye. She planted her feet onto the ground and thrust her arm in Skye's direction.

" _Confringo_!" she shouted. A blast of flaming light shot in Skye's direction, aiming for her head and meant to explode once it came into contact with its target.

The brunette shielded her face from the falling glass but pulled her arm away when she heard the next curse and saw the fiery ball hurling towards her. Skye took a tight hold of her wand and scrambled out of the way, just in time for the blast to miss her, but the force of it pushed her back to the ground. One of her wolfsbane vials shattered to the ground, spilling its rancid contents onto the ground.

 _And that's why we bring extra_. Her father was getting impatient and if Skye took too long, he was going to hurt Jemma for her. She had to do something. Before the next wave of spells could come down on her Skye waved her own, " _Incarcerous_!" Ropes sprang out of Skye's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Jemma, keeping her legs together and arms down by her side so she couldn't wave her wand.

" _Deletrius!"_ Skye was careful with her aim, even as she scrambled up off of the ground. The spark of light struck Jemma's wand and began to disintegrate into dust on the floor. Now Cal wouldn't be able to use her to cast spells, which meant Skye could focus on her father…but she still needed to break Jemma free. _I'm so sorry Jemma, please forgive me when you wake up_ …

Skye slung the spell and was up and running for Jemma as the bright white light reached her eyes _. Somnus_ had put her to sleep before and it would do so again. The wolf girl had just barely reached her when her girlfriend's body started its limp fall to the ground. She managed to catch her and she laid her down quickly, waving her wand over her one more time, " _protego maxima_."

A stronger magical shield than the one Skye had used on herself covered Jemma's sleeping body…and then Skye whirled around, standing in front of the sleeping girl in a defensive position, wand out and pointed at her father. She needed to finish this quickly…but if he thought _she_ was a talented wizard, then she knew he had more tricks up his sleeve. She needed to be cautious.

By this point, Cal was truly annoyed. His daughter just seemed to be spoiling everything, each of his choices had been shot down. He probably no longer had Jemma under his control, and the wolfsbane potion shattering on the ground reminded him that tonight was the full moon, Skye would be turning into the powerful wolf again and there wasn't much he would be able to do against her then.

It was the fact that he felt himself losing that finally made Cal angry. He wanted Skye to feel the emotional pain he felt from her rejection, so he used some of the only ammo he had left.

"I see I have a cheater on my hands." Cal snarled, referring to the way Skye had opted out of the fight. At least that was one thing they had in common, they were both good at getting out of situations if they squirmed hard enough. The protective stance his daughter was holding in front of the mudblood told him just how much what he was going to say would hurt her. He didn't hesitate.

"It didn't take long, you know," Cal paused, knowing his daughter was listening intently. "For her to scream." He clarified, the devilish grin returning.

Her jaw clenched as her face stiffened along with the rest of her body. She was pretty sure her father would be able to hear the sound of her teeth grinding together as she bit her tongue, actually too infuriated to say anything. She didn't have to read into his words. She knew _exactly_ what he had meant.

 _Skye hadn't let her wand down, but she couldn't look at her father. Not with Jemma screaming like that and calling her name. She could barely see anyway, tears were flooding her eyes. She didn't have any focus left._

 _Her own shaking had stopped. She couldn't be this afraid when Jemma was the one in real trouble, with real fear and real pain in her eyes. Skye's grip on her wand tightened, and her face twisted into a terrible expression of anger. She was angry at herself for letting  
this happen, angry at her father for doing it. She was going through the motion before she could stop herself._

"Sectumsempra _!" Her motions were precise and the curse hit the boggart full force, taking it by surprise. The image of her father mutated into a bloody mess, but still standing there, smiling, laughing, as if it hadn't affected him at all._

 _Skye lowered her wand, horrified with herself and that the spell did not have the desired outcome. She had forgotten that this wasn't real._

Except this time it was. Skye didn't have to see it, because she already had. She didn't need to hear him explain it, because she already had, and although that had been a fake imitation of her father, her emotions had been very real. They were all flooding back at once and upon his confession, Skye didn't have to think twice about it. She could feel the pull of the moon already. There were no windows here but she knew it was dark outside. She knew the moon was rising and soon she would have to stop and she would have to change…but that didn't mean that she was done.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Skye waved her wand and when she did, Cal's wand went with it, crashing across the room. She had her plan.

" _Deletrius_!" There was no recovery period. She flew from one spell to the other in quick succession. The white light struck Cal's wand and it shattered to pieces. He couldn't _accio_ it back now, but she wasn't worried about it. She wasn't done.

" _Ancorarius_!" A pulse shot out from her wand and hit her father, strong enough to make him stumble back some. She had found this curse in the black book from the library thanks to Trip. He wouldn't be apparating away now. No, she wanted him right here. She wanted him stuck. She wanted him as helpless as he had made Jemma.

"You want me to be like _you_?" Skye questioned bitterly, almost spitting it through her still clenched jaw, "Here's your one look." She grasped her wand tightly and was already pulling it back in a slashing motion before the curse left her lips.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Skye barely followed through with the motion, the spell slicing through Cal's legs deep enough to keep him from getting anywhere very fast anytime soon. She was starting to shake all over. She could feel the knot in her gut and her blood start to boil. If she took the potion, she could do it herself…but he didn't deserve the satisfaction. He was an animal. If he wanted her to be like him, then she would give her father what he wanted.

Skye pulled the spare bottle of wolfsbane potion out with trembling hands. The brunette eyed it for a moment, as if thinking it over, before she looked her father square in the eyes and let go. The glass container dropped and shattered to the floor. She would be daddy's girl just for one night.

There was no time left after that because as soon as the vial hit the floor, Skye was down on the ground next to it, clawing at the floor as her body began to transform and her screams filling the room where Jemma's had been not many hours before.

Cal recognized the fury in Skye's eyes, and he grinned at having been able to draw it out. He'd known it had been in there somewhere, he just had to push all the right buttons.  
The Death Eater had assumed his daughter had brought a spare wolfsbane potion when she didn't panic after breaking the first one, but after the wolf girl's rampage of spells, he was feeling the pain of her attack and a twinge of fear when she held the bottle over the cement floor. He'd taken a beating last time he'd challenged the werewolf form of his daughter, but now he didn't have the ability to apparate away.

As soon as Skye dropped to the ground, Cal transformed into his animagus form and tried to run, but it was a difficult and slow process when his hind leg was slashed through. He now understood Skye's plan. He was bleeding and he couldn't apparate. Skye hadn't taken a wolfsbane potion. She would be the wolf tonight and Cal would be the bleeding prey. He ran as fast as he could, though he already knew he was a goner. His only hope was his Death Eater friends outside, but both of them were actually incompetent. It had been Cal that had done all the searching for Jemma.

Cal was probably insane from all his years in Azkaban, but his last thought before he heard a growl behind him was that he succeeded in bringing out the dark part of his daughter that had been buried inside. He'd proved that she was like him, that she had that monster inside of her as well.

And now that monster was going to kill him.

Skye had done a clever thing by cutting up Cal's leg. The smell of blood had sent the she wolf into a frenzy, following after the hobbling creature. With long clawed hands the werewolf reached out and snatched the injured leg out from under the black wolf and jerked it backwards so violently the leg probably dislocated. The beast slung him back into the wall and turned on him. Before the animagus could get up, strong jaws were latched around the back of the wolf's neck, like the werewolf had latched onto the back of Skye's during the third task.

Her bite pressure was more than an alligator's and Cal would feel it as she snapped down on his neck, savoring the crunch it made. The werewolf took one of its hind legs and stepped on the wolf's chest, using her paws against the wall and floor as leverage as she pulled. There were more cracks and the back section of the wolf's spine came snapping out like she was ripping through paper instead of flesh and bone.

She would remember everything when she woke up in the morning. Skye knew that much, but right now, she wasn't herself and she didn't have to deal with it. She could force herself to live with the ramifications.


End file.
